


Zenith

by najaeri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Creatures, Drama, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeri/pseuds/najaeri
Summary: Éclat comes alive after purification was made - humans no longer a part of the new world. It is divided into four regions, who either help or ignore each other. For millions of years, it has been this way and no one has broken a single rule, no matter how much darkness has been inflicted. They have learned to respect their common space.Until they fall in love.The same mistake their ancestors did has been committed again, this time between life and death.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduction of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was previously posted in AFF under a different fandom. It has since been deleted and I will not re-upload it there. However, this is the original work. I decided to post in AFF beforehand due to being hesitant whether or not I should try it but I have decided that I should post the original version. All copyrights to me. Thank you.

****

**Shownu**

Lives in Westerne, he is called the Dva. Dva means he is the overall leader of his community, which consisted of wolves, hyenas and vultures. He is the biggest alpha male in the region. He also controls the werewolves clans around him. He is very respected, although confuses the species often. Part of League once the war starts and has an insignia that identifies him easily. When Boreas and Westerne were combined, he became the chief of the entire creatures living within. 

**Lola**

****

Shownu's right hand. Lives in Westerne and part of League. She is one of the fastest runners and fighters of the region. Her eyes change colors depending on her mood - which is quite unusual in her class. She is the best of both worlds; an omega. She is mated with another alpha wolf. Part of the League. 

**Vertures**

He is the main leader of the Hyenas, constituted on fifteen clans. They are fast predators, always in groups. They collect the most food for the werewolves and the vultures. It is a matriarchy - the woman leading most of the chases. That means that the leader might be strong, but without his mate he is practically lost. He is very caring when he is on his counterpart but he is a killer when in his original form, not thinking about anything but his prey.

**Cibi**

He is the chief of the Vultures, the smallest of the previous region of Westerne. They are scavengers, taking and only liking the food of death animals, mostly provided by wolves and hyenas. They live in pairs - being monogamous. If their mate dies, so do they. They do not take their counterpart often; they actually dislike it. They are lonely and like to be only with their mates.

**Kihyun**

Kihyun is one of the eximius classes, meaning he has supernatural powers not typical in vampires. He specializes in darkness like warlocks. He is the Nil - controls those who, like him, have magic. He is one of the greatest vampires his clan has known. The light has never been a problem for him. He also holds a very surprising secret. He is part of Myriad.

**Nao**

She is the Myk's (eternal leader) second-hand. She travels around the area and is a strong leader. Everyone looks up to her due to her million years of existence. She has learned some tricks from the Nil, but continues to improve to protect those around her. She is within the Myriad.

**Myk**

He is the ultimate eternal leader of the vampires. His name has never been known, therefore his ruler name being the Myk. Before the war, he used to control Oriest, which is the vampire region. After becoming Myriad, he still was in charge of those like him. The clans were many, but he ruled them all. He has been quite fascinated with Kihyun, but doesn't want to admit it. 

**Changkyun**

Called the Master of Death after a tragedy, he tries to hide his pain within him. He is a great sorcerer - the most powerful in the region of Aust. His unequal power makes him a threat to those who dislike or hate him as warlocks are very selfish creatures. He controls the entire species. When Myriad was created, he became the head of the combined Aust and Oriest.

**Minah**

She is titled the Mistress of Power, the most powerful witch of the region like her counterpart Changkyun. They are technically mates due to a rule of warlocks and witches having to pair, but she does not consider him hers. In fact, she just thinks of him fondly - but nothing romantic. She hides a secret - one that could get her killed if known. She specializes in potions like many of her class, but specifically potions that can kill most creatures in seconds.

**Minhyuk**

****

He is the best healer of his clan and the one who holds the greatest white magic. He can heal several people at the same time - no matter how complicated the injures are. He is very quiet and reserved, holding the unknown in his hands. He tries his best to improve and continue the rules and laws of his community.

  
  


**Jooheon**

He is the protector of Nhala, the region where the elves lived. After the Nat was killed, he was named after him. He is a creature of life, meaning she does not believe in hurting or taking away the lives of a creature on his own. However, when the wars arises and the lands were combined into the League, he needed to step out of her comfort zone. As a powerful elf, he can enchant and do spells based on the ground, something others cannot do.

**Hyungwon**

He is called the Flad, the one who controls the light. He guides those to provide light to souls and anyone in the Planet to maintain the food chain. He is the most magical creature and the lightest fairy that has existed. His light can easily blind anyone around him. He is mainly in his fairy mode and barely turns into his counterpart for his own preference. 

**Bumi**

She is part of the faeries in charge of the fauna - creating animals to eat. She is very vibrant and tries new things every day. She considers Hyungwon one of her best friends and keeps the world together with her positivism. Part of the League. 

**Wonho**

He is a fallen angel - protector of the Planet. He is there to avoid the extinction of the species. He serves no one, entitled to be not seen or heard by anyone. The creatures can only sense him. There's not much known about this class, but he holds a lot of secrets to himself. He is simply called the Lead.

  
  


**Ely**

She is Wonhos's companion. Although she dislikes the way the Lead sees the species like themselves, she tries to remain optimistic. She is training to be a Lead and follow her friend's steps. She hopes to never see the Planet die as it is her home.

  
  
  


**Other characters**

Iki - elf

Ben - werewolf

Grandeur serpent - Lead of the serpent clan

Lead demon - Chief of the demons


	2. Prologue - New World

The world was created with a purpose - to maintain life. Earth, like it was called before, was surrounded by oceans, different species and of course, humans. They were supposed to sustain the Mother together, but they failed. Animals did not reason - they could learn patterns, but they didn’t have the ability to think and plants were there to provide food for both; part of being involved in the food chain.

Humans were the disgrace that ended everything quickly.

After existing for millions of years, everything that was born from the ashes returned to its primary place. There was no food, no potable water and nothing to grow. They extinct themselves for being corrupt, excessive and selfish. No matter how many campaigns they did to save their nature, their self-interest was way too high to care about others. There was nothing that could save them from preventing their own disaster.

And with its sad story, the Earth purified itself with the extinction of humans, creating at the same time new species that would rule just like it was supposed to be - to protect life and bring equilibrium to a brand new world named Éclat.

It has been a mystery where the name came from, but they have stuck to it for millions of years. Humans only remain in old books, explaining how their world came to be. A lot of things have been changed and modified, the remainder of what happened to them being defunct. The species were immortals in a way and there was no need to keep holding to a past that wasn’t even theirs, to begin with. It was important for history and the new species that came or were born, but that was it. There was nothing else to it.

Everyone was different.

But even though the species were created from purification, they had their human-counterpart. No one knows why it happened to be this way, but it might be to still keep alive a few their ancestors, although they were completely different. They had distinct traits that differentiated one from another apart from the usual smell animals use to have.

They also lived in different parts of the world, creating their rules and laws to be a community - pretty much like the antique world. It was never peaceful, but wars have not existed ever since the cleansing happened. They maintained their borders to prevent this. Éclat gave them eternal life - wanting to prevent what happened when humans were part of the antique Mother Earth.

The Westerne was designed for werewolves and their community. It had plenty of land and trees, co-living with hyenas and vultures. The hyenas were similar to them, but they were 10 times faster and attacked in one swing. They had their usual counterparts, with the difference that the tip of their nose was black and their eyes were deep blue - very unique from them. However, it is deeply hated and they discourage the use of it unless strictly necessary - like when procreation is involved - it is easier and less messy than in their hyena form.

Vultures were never in the same place, but they could fly from one place to another in less than an hour, following the sun most of the time. They were always satisfied - their food source came from the leftovers of werewolves and hyenas. Their community was the smallest of the three but it is equally important as there is nothing left behind - preventing plant sickness. They mostly lived in what they called tree houses, but it was more like nests around the trees. They rarely use their counterpart - being distinguished from the small wings on their backs and the long hair, sometimes touching the floor regardless of genre.

Werewolves were the main clan, the most extensive of them all. They had over 50 clans with different alpha/omega leaders, but the hierarchy went above that. However, the main leader doesn’t make decisions for them as he thought this would affect the clans and their bond. He only intervened if it was strictly necessary. They were only mandated to report quarterly to ensure communication and the laws and regulations they had were equally for all of them. Their counterpart is the most likely to a human, except the part they were bitten when they mate. That part is always charcoal red and never heals.

When Westerne is reunited with each of the communities, it consisted of three people - the Dva of the Westerne (a werewolf - the main leader), Veredus of Westerne (from the hyenas) and Cibi of Westerne (a vulture class). The Dva represents the three of them and goes to the meetings in Medle, what they call the capital of Éclat but it is actually just land in the middle of nowhere.

Oriest is exclusively for vampires. There are no other communities. They also do not survive from blood only - they need the night, which is why it is eternal. The sun or any other means of light do not bother them - it just stings and it really bothersome. The main reason they prefer darkness is that they see better; with light, especially the rogues, it is like being blindfolded. They lose a great sense of smell and hearing when this happens. The older you are, the better you get at controlling your environment. They have certain magical abilities like transportation, creating elements like fire and water and some other things, but it is not usual. Not everybody is created or born with those. They are called _Eximius_ due to their nature and they are usually the best fighters and the considered key-points for their clans.

Just like werewolves, they have their own clans, each and one of them being different. Rules and laws depend on the section they are on but one thing is clear - never get over the border. Whatever happens in the wild, it is your own decision and no one would be able to save you as there are rules you cannot abide by. The Dux is the main ruler of vampires and also the one that goes to Medle when it’s necessary. He has his second-in-command, called Inqurius which vigilantes the order when he’s gone and so on, so forth.

Their counterpart is distinguished by the fangs that never disappear and blonde hair.

The Aust is for warlocks and witches. They use their dark magic to create food when scarce and to protect their territory. Most warlocks and witches were mated to each other, so there are mostly a single community instead of two different species. However, warlocks are more specialized in resurrecting the dead (like their own warlocks) and witches are more dedicated to creating poison for those who try to get into their lands. They are very protective of what they do and their magic, being the most reclusive of the realms. The others barely know what they do or what it’s their specific role in Éclat.

The Master & Mistress were the lords and represented them equally in Medle. Their counterpart is known for having cat-like eyes for witches and a symbol of a water drop in the middle of their forehead along with a scar in form of thunder in any part of the face for warlocks.

The Boreas was closer to the sun and the furthest from the other lands. They had the richest fauna and flora due to being creators of life. They maintain the peace between the regions and watch over them to make sure nothing was missing. They were mostly the only ones who could travel the border without permission needed. Their job was to provide when needed and to step back when it was chaotic. It was like being the balance.

Elves and fairies lived there. Elves were divided to visit once in a while vampires and werewolves while the fairies were responsible for warlocks and witches. Elves were created to sustain flora and nature and fairies sustained fauna and light; hence, the separation from vampires and warlocks. Even though they were supposed to complement each other, it was the biggest oxymoron.

If a faerie and a vampire fell in love, chaos would emerge as a rogue cannot tolerate light. It would cease completely. Same an elf with a warlock. They were life and death, respectively. Those cannot mix.

Fairies were tiny and elves complimented nature. The human counterpart of faeries had wings like vultures, but they were shiny with droplets of glitter. The color decided the specializing area (light or fauna). The elves were the second closest class to humans, but the ears were arrow-shaped and the leaves around them changed colors depending on their mood. A small moon in their left cheek meant that they specialized in flora and a small dot meant they specialized in nature.

The last class was the fallen angel. This was the hardest to know of and the hardest to comprehend. They were only a few - around 100 individuals and they live in Medle. Even though most species think this is a piece of land in the middle of nowhere, they were wrong. However, this is because the fallen angels could see everyone and those around them could sense their presence, but they are never seen. They are the only ones who do not have a human counterpart and they do not know how, when or who they are. They are like oblivion.

The only thing they knew was that it was supposed to take care of all the species in general. For protection and guidance of Éclat

They were supposed to live with a peace treaty, focused on their own job given by Éclat as they have done for thousands and millions of years - but war is beginning. The regions are falling apart due to one error…

Love.

The first human curse was resurrecting between them.


	3. Begin

“Where.is.Yunho?” asked with a tenuous voice the warlock. He was grabbing with nature’s force the elf, surrounding him with plain darkness. Unfortunately for the other, he couldn’t fight back. His white magic was pretty new and not strong enough for his enemy. He had centuries left to perfect while the other had thousands of years on his behalf.

He was losing the battle.

The elf tried to breathe naturally, but it was mixed with darkness. It was corrupting him from inside out. 

“It’s prohibited, Changkyun, don’t do it,” said Minah with an arched eyebrow. “Unless a war begins, we can be prosecuted.” 

“The war began as soon as they messed with our kind,” replied Changkyun with a smirk on his face. He was ready. He was more than ready to kill that good-for-nothing elf.

“Watch out!” she screamed, putting a barrier between them. They were being attacked with light. The fairies were defending the damn elves and that wasn’t good. They could make them disappear in seconds. They had overall power over them, just like elves had control over vampires and other communities.

“Damn you!” screamed Changkyun, contracting his magic back. He created a cloud of darkness in the floor, permitting them to disappear in thin air before the barrier broke against the light.

But he wasn’t going to retract that easily, he wouldn’t. For now, he would reunite his forces again to see what they could do behind Jaejoong’s back. This had to be done - their leader couldn’t continue with his legacy. He was killing their rules and laws. It was very strict and he knew it; the warlock couldn’t understand how it happened.

How Jaejoong fell in love with the Nat of the Elves.

Changkyun appeared in his chambers, taking his cape out. He was extremely pissed, the scar on his face vibrating and changing to charcoal grey. The intensity of his emotions was beyond words and he truly wanted to make him disappear, but he couldn’t. Even when he was at internal war, he fancied him.

He was his best friend. What he felt for him was far than anything in his life. It might seem as he was betraying him, but he only wanted the best for their class and clan. They needed to be in accordance and it was hard for him to accept the leader was falling at the basics. They were created for a reason - to maintain death. Hence, they couldn’t and shouldn’t fall with elves - they maintained life. 

That’s why witches were here. They complimented each other and they were supposed to mate them, not other species. Although he admitted this was more of a rule than anything else and that they never had a soulmate, mate or whatever they wanted to call him - they didn’t believe in such things. Darkness was their only love and the one they followed even when they were greeted by it.

Changkyun heavily sighed, roaming his hands through his head. He was incredibly frustrated with the happenings. He really wanted everything to be like before - no wars or love, like Kihyun called it, involved. It would be so much easier and they could just focus on the balance of death. But no, the leader was stupid enough to fall with an elf.

Not a werewolf, or heck, even a damn vampire was better than the creator of life. Vampires, vultures, witches, and warlocks are from the darkness itself - different species, but same creation. Elves, fairies, and unicorns were made from the light - they were completely gone and far from their reach. Hyenas, the unknown and werewolves were neutral, creating the balance they needed. They co-existed to be separated. They know nothing could happen between them because it was impossible. They could not and cannot mix with each other.

It has always been that way.

Why did Jaejoong fall in love with a damn elf?!

He would continue to ask the same question over and over again until he heard an answer - which he knew wouldn’t happen. He didn’t even know where Jaejoong was at and that’s the main reason he was searching for Yunho. It might seem like he wanted to kill him and he wouldn’t doubt he could, but he didn’t. He just wanted to know where in the world was his best friend…

They have been in this pull for a thousand years. He didn’t know if he could make it anymore. He was the chief in command. He was the leader ever since Jaejoong fled with Yunho but in order to be the master of death, the other needed to die. So practically, they have been masterless for a thousand years. So far, he has survived but he wasn’t sure how much longer.

It was getting out of control.

Changkyun bit his lips, his entire mind-thought process being a mess. This has been a never-ending battle that they needed to resolve on their own. The other communities and species were advised since it was proper to do. This wasn’t their fault. After all, they lived pretty far apart and they had no means in being involved with them either. It would be too much of chaos.

And where he was, he had enough of it. 

He took a couple of snips of air, finally feeling his scar becoming a pale grey. That meant he was calmer and he could think with more direction instead of intertwining with his feelings - which was never a good thing to do. 

Look at what has been happening with these two species.

However, he suddenly froze - the first tears in centuries appearing in his eyes. They didn’t fall, but they were present; vibrant. He felt the nature circling around his feet, the darkness bringing its best company. He felt his hands with twirl leaves, engulfing themselves into his nails. He gasped in pain, trying to think of any enchant that could prevent this from going forward

But it wasn’t helping.

His neck was flooded with darkness marks with a hint of purple, the gas surrounding nearly half of his room. He was in so much pain he couldn’t breathe. He was losing the battle against something he has never encountered in his life.

And he felt a pull.

He hissed, the first tear falling from his tenure eyes. The tears fell in slow motion, being embraced by the leaves at his feet and turning into a droplet. 

And everything halted - disappeared.

Changkyun felt to the floor, trying to catch his breath while the sweats caressed his marked neck. He felt empty, but he wasn’t sure. His mind was circulating around, no reason given.

What the fuck was that?

He barely started to feel a bit better when he heard his door sharply opened. He was focused on gaining his darkness back that he didn’t sense who came in without his permission. Changkyun was also too weak to say anything - something anyone would take to their advantage. The clan was powerful, Jule was powerful, but warlocks were selfish creatures.

Not for nothing they were mixed with darkness ever since they were created.

“Changkyun…” he heard the other person calling him. It was a female. 

And as far as he knew, the only female that treated him as an equal was Minah.

“Yunho died,” she spat out. Changkyun clenched his fists. He never ordered an attack. He just wanted to know where their Master was. Attacking another species to the point of death was punishable no matter how high of a class was. Heck, they weren’t even supposed to mix! 

“Who?” he asked almost breathless, but he was trying to gain his posture back.

This was very bad news. The elves had control and were technically the highest hierarchy for them. The elves controlled the nature they fed - only that they mixed it with darkness. That’s why even though they couldn’t be mixed, they created balance.

This could create a damn war.

“Kine,” she said, roaming through her hair in desperation. “He was planning it - just like we suspected. He wanted the Master title and thought it was a smart move to _actually_ do something.” 

“Is he stupid or what?!” shouted Changkyun, immediately standing up. His mark becoming almost black, the darkness surrounding him like shades of a tree.

“He found him, Changkyun,” sighed Minah, looking at the other directly at his eyes. “He has the warlocks approval and most of the witches - he did something they think you couldn’t do.”

Changkyun bit his lips.

In a way, it was the truth. He could never kill Yunho not because he didn’t want to, but because that would kill Jaejoong. And the Master was way too precious for him. He owed him everything - how could he turn his back at him? He didn’t like his choices for a fact, but he wanted to approach this in the most peaceful way possible.

He had to admit that his nature was far darker than anyone’s, but still, he had thousands of years of control. Most warlocks did not and that’s why they succumbed into eternal darkness.

However, his thoughts were interrupted once he heard Minah’s gasp.

And he knew it was directed towards him.

“Your droplet…” she mentioned in a whisper, but he could hear her very clearly.

“What about it?” he wasn’t fond of it, but only those in high ranks had it. This was in order to ensure respect between the warlocks. It also meant that it was their soul. Since they had thousands of years on this planet and were immortals, the more you controlled your darkness, the better the chances to live eternally. 

But everything came with a prize.

“It’s half!” she shouted and Changkyun opened his eyes, his birthmark becoming black.

Half?

“Your soul, Changkyun - you lost half of your soul!”

  
  



	4. Ashes

Shownu was reunited with the highest of his clan and communities. He was a few days away from leaving towards Medle. There was an urgent meeting that needed to be held and the thematic was simple.

For the first time ever since he has lived, there was a war.

He knew that the elves and the warlocks were at this point for at least a thousand years. They were notified, just like they were supposed to, and in meetings, they had to do them twice on the same day in order to maintain the peace between them, which most of the time was impossible, but it never went beyond something they couldn’t control.

This one was lost past repair. 

“The Master of Death, warlock Jaejoong, is dead,” he announced, hearing some gasps and whispers between everyone in the room. For convenience, they were in their human forms. This prompted communication to be better and more universal. “The Nat of Nhela, Yunho, has also died. The warlocks killed him.”

“That is punishable,” said the Cibi, clan leader of the vultures. “We have seen people breaking the rules - nature kills them.” 

“And it already happened,” advised Shownu followed by a sigh. “Kine and some people who helped him to Yunho’s death have succumbed into darkness on their own. They are at war because a lot of the warlocks and witches wanted him to be the leader, but by hierarchy, the temporary Master of Death is Changkyun.” 

“Chief commander?” asked Veredus, clan leader of the hyenas. “It’s going to become a war.” 

“Rumours are that he lost half of his soul,” mentioned Lyree, one of the highest omegas in one of the werewolves clans. “They say he was supposed to mate with Jaejoong and this is why it happened. If he gets conquered by darkness, it would be worse.” 

“That’s one of the main reasons they are at war - they think he is incapable of reigning,” was Shownu’s response. 

“But why does that concern us?” asked one of the vultures, second-in-command of their clan. “Their war has always been their own - we never stepped into it.” 

“Warlocks created havoc,” commenced explaining Shownu, gaining the interest of them. “We found that certain groups from certain clans helped Kine to find Yunho. This means that every single species was involved. Elves and warlocks were always involved, but what about the rest? This war wasn’t supposed to be theirs.” 

“What?” asked simultaneously the Cibi and the Veredus. “We only have fifteen clans, Shownu, that’s impossible,” affirmed Cibi. “I know each and one of them along with their leaders. We met every month to ensure they didn’t get involved in this.”

“We are the smallest of this community,” continued the Veredus. “I only have five clans.” 

Shownu sighed, knowing it would be difficult to demonstrate with words but if he had the culprits, he could show them that everything he said was not because he wanted to create war. He really wanted this to be as peaceful as it could be, but it wasn’t going to be.

“Bring them in,” indicated the Dva, main leader of the werewolves and their fifty-plus clans and the master of the entire community named Shownu.

In less than five seconds, they saw about a hundred people mixed between vultures and hyenas that took part in releasing information of Yunho’s whereabouts. They also participated in the killings, taking the weakest of their classes to offer food, other resources like magic, powers, and other stuff, which was completely illegal to do.

The Cibi gasped when he saw his wife as part of the prisoners.

“Nela!” he screamed, seeing her tears falling from her face. He ran towards her and saw that the werewolves and even some people from his own trying to stop him, but Shownu denied with his head. They let him pass through and he immediately grabbed her head, the tears falling from his face.

“Why?!” he shouted at her, the pain covering him. The feathers from his dark wings were falling due to the suffering - he was losing everything because of this stupid war.

“They offered to protect us,” she answered in a whisper. She was pale white and was in half of her form. That only meant that she would strictly become a wild animal once nature took care of her. 

That meant she would not have any other feelings - not even towards her husband. 

“They offered magical powers to us,” she continued, the tears continuing to fall. “A whole new world we always wanted for our class. They wanted us to be independent of everyone. They wanted us to conquer… and that is what I wanted,” she confessed, kissing the Cibi’s tears away. “But I failed to see beyond the picture. Warlocks are extremely selfish. Everyone fell for them and their promises…” 

“Nature will take care of me,” was all she said before more tears fell. “It is only fair. I was too selfish and I am sorry. I was ambitious and us being the smallest community, I wanted to dream big - I wanted us to be like the werewolves, _free…_ ” 

Shownu sighed.

After all, every single species was egotistical in their own way. Some wanted to rule the entire planet, some wanted more freedom and some wanted to co-exist for a better future. He could never understand why they thought being a werewolf was easier than any other class. Being big wasn’t everything - he had his own people trying to kill him several times. They had so many clans that it was hard for him to keep track and know who was who.

And the mating part was the worst. When a female or a male wanted to mate with omega or beta, the fights were never good. He had seen good friends dying in the name of love. He had seen good friends dying hours after their mate died from malnutrition or illness. It wasn’t easy.

He didn’t want this freedom - heck, he never wanted to be the leader of the damn community either. He had to destroy and make rules for the sake of everyone in general; he had such pressure and no one understood him.

And he wasn’t taken. He couldn’t mate with anyone. He was one of the few alphas that couldn’t mate and that thought disturbed him to no end.

He bit his lips, watching how the prisoners were taken away while one of the highest vultures consoled his leader.

“This is bad, Shownu,” whispered the Veredus, knowing people would follow his lead. “They will be exiled and most of them will die in weeks. The vultures will be wild animals by the end of the month and the hyenas will turn into merciless killers. That is their nature. No one would survive.”

“This is why I called all of you,” he continued, pausing his thoughts for a while. “We need to reach a determination _today_. As far as I know, other regions are reunited as well. This is bigger than we expected and it might take a couple of hours, but I can’t go to Medle without, at least, an idea.” 

“What do you recommend?” asked one of the highest vultures on behalf of their Cibi.

Everyone was attentive.

“Since this is a war, we need to take sides,” he confessed, earning some growls and dissatisfaction. “This is how wars are - you pick a side and defend their posture. Warlocks are against love and elves are pro-love. Even within us, the concept of _soulmate_ is different. Elves were completely disdained about Shownu choosing a warlock, creator of darkness and black magic, as a mate. They never consented that relationship - we all know it is forbidden to mix creatures.” 

“But they never thought of killing Jaejoong,” he continued. “It was never an option. Elves and fairies basically protect us as a general population. Fallen angels secure the Planet and even though we have never been able to see them - that is their nature. We are here for a reason and this wasn’t even supposed to happen. We were always supposed to be at peace but we know our species have tried to turn their backs on us.” 

“It is not up to us to make them fall for their mistakes,” were his words, knowing each one of them was listening. “It’s nature. Eclat created us and Eclat can take our lives away in a sense. We never knew how this happened but it has been this way ever since we were here and that should be enough for us to behave and be the best we can be.”

“We can either separate depending on what we think or we can choose one side altogether,” was Shownu’s option, a sudden silence covering the room. “If we separate, we cannot contact each other for anything. We might also have to co-exist with other species as this will reinforce what we do. I don’t know what would happen in that meeting but if you ask for my opinion, I do want us to stick together.”

“However, I cannot force you because this is about survival at its finest - we either follow one or the other. We don’t have a lot of options here.” 

“This is so complicated,” said Veredus, scratching his head. “If our species wouldn’t have been involved in this, we could have been just like we were before. But there is nothing we can do but think the best for our team, right?”

The Dva nodded. 

“I would like to ask my higher ranking hyenas if they can live without their mate,” was his question and a hundred-percent of them denied with their heads. “We are in clans and we like to stick together. Without a female or male, we cannot live. We procreate, take care of our cubs, and fight as necessary. We control our own environment and you, werewolves and vultures, have respected that. We have tons of space in Westerne and we communicate with each other when we have help. Even though compared to you, we are small, we felt respected and treated as equals. There is always some species that might not agree and might flee after this, just like it has happened before, but we can all agree that the best thing to do is to stay with our community.” 

“And even if we have to live with other species we do not know, we will make it through. We have still plenty of space. We can even control the wild if we want to. This is not a problem - a problem would be separating from those who have been our partners for so long,” he ended, a round of applause given for his speech.

Shownu, the Dva, smiled. His eyes looked at the vultures. 

“Our Cibi is unable to communicate his decision, but as second in command, we have talked about this before,” said the female, standing up to say her decision. “Us, vultures, live rather lonely. We mate for life - if our mate dies, pretty much like werewolves, we die too. If we have eggs to take care of, we will ensure that little one reaches their age of maturity before dying. We never take anything for granted - we scavenge and your residues of food are also ours. Without that, we won’t be able to exist. We are too small to survive on our own - we do not know other species. We also do not rely on magic, we fight hard for what we have.”

“We will stick with you guys as well,” she smiled. “I cannot imagine us without hyenas or werewolves. We depend on your resources. We like dead animals.” 

Half of the room laughed.

“Well, since we are sticking as a community just like we have always been, then I will communicate the decision once I come back from Medle,” he said, half-smile covering his face. “We might need more leaders if our community expands and we might need to add and adjust some rules,” he said, but immediately appeased those worried faces. “But I can assure you that everything will remain the same. The land will still be yours and nothing drastic would change, it will just in terms of warlike - who’ll be the healer, who’ll be the chief and so forth.” 

Everyone agreed.


	5. Mellow

“Damn it, Yunho,” explained Jooheon with tears on his face. He was saddened; his best friend just died in the name of love. He never agreed and never saw him again, but he knew he was okay. He was living how he wanted to live.

He was living in the name of love.

So he never cried. He kept the clan together, watching how flora was kept the Planet. He directed her strength to maintain the nature was close to white as they could; knowing the warlocks could take advantage of this and conquer the world to darkness. He never hesitated on her decision, she was hard when she needed and soft when a newborn was brought to this planet. 

But he never felt the solace he was going through when they found Hangeng in pieces in the wild.

“Fucking Warlocks,” he whispered, holding the reconstructed body. He was missing fingers and limbs, but there was nothing he could do. In the wild, everything was possible. There were species who were exiled and nature took care of them. They didn’t have feelings and most of them were in their original forms. The barriers were created to prevent the vultures, who could fly, to come into any territory. If any of them broke it, they would die instantly and since it was food, the vultures could eat them.

Elves just became trees and fairies became water or light. That was their destiny for messing with the rules of the Planet that created them.

He sighed, hearing the door of the sanctuary being opened.

“Have you yet decided?” he heard as a murmur and Jooheon bit her lower lip. Between Yunho’s death and the upcoming war, he had no time to think about what was going to happen.

But his answer was clear.

Elves weren’t vengeful. They were created to bring food to those who needed it - and they loved nature. They slept on trees and leaves. They were created because and for them. There was nothing else they wanted to be but near the forest. The fairies brought them the light and fauna they needed to bring to places when food was scarce - especially to vampires. Fairies could not tolerate the darkness as their power would become baseless and the rogues could not see the light, frying them inside out. 

But he wanted this war to happen.

Yunho did not deserve to be treated this way. What was so bad about falling in love? Jooheon was aware he did something illegal, but it wasn’t fair. He just wanted to be free and to love. The elves did not protect him not because they didn’t want to, but it was against the rules. Yunho also didn’t want them to know where he was at.

He closed everyone out.

Jooheon sighed, knowing the other person was still waiting for her answer.

“I cannot represent in Medle,” he indicated. “You may go on my behalf or Nara. But tell them that Nhela will go against anyone that sides with the warlocks. They did something unspeakable, they killed the Nat - the highest of elves and they deserve their punishment.”

Jooheon barely saw the other nodding before the room was emptied.

“You didn’t deserve this Yunho,” he whispered to his body once again, watching the leaves and branches slowly covering his body. “You didn’t…”

+++

“Elves will go against however joins warlocks,” indicated Feja, the lead of fairies. Most of his important and high-categorized fairies were there. They were in their original forms - almost like fireflies. They could still communicate in the same language as their counterparts. The night was covering them, but their light was stronger. They lived in groups, preventing the darkness to engulf them. 

“We have to join the elves,” stated as a matter of fact one of the highest fairies. “We have lived together in the same community for centuries. They control flora and we control fauna. We were meant to co-exist and we cannot be separated.” 

“But we also protect others,” indicated the Flad, named Hyungwon. He specialized in light - he invigilated those who provided sun to others. Since his role was so important, small specks of light surrounded him. “We create fauna so vampires can eat. We create fauna so wolves, hyenas, and vultures can live. We are the light - we are not supposed to mess with this.”

“But our class got involved too,” mentioned the other one, making him sigh. “We had fairies succumbed into darkness. Some even stepped out of the realm and are wandering in the wild. Something will definitely happen to them, but there is nothing we can do. As soon as we passed the line, we are involved in this too.” 

“Warlocks want to prohibit love in all circumstances,” explained the Feja. “They want to succumb people into eternal darkness. Elves won’t be able to feed on nature because the darkness will follow death and they are creatures of life. We cannot succumb to darkness because it will suck our light and we will cease to exist. They want to rule the world as their own, pretty much like the extinct humans. They always wanted to do it and they are taking this opportunity of war to make their objective clear.” 

“The vampires have always hated us,” said Bumi, the leader of the Finle clan. They were the tiniest of the fairies, but one of the most powerful as they created a specific type of animal the vampires loved. 

Tigers.

Since they were big, their blood was also rich and it exercised a kind of an aphrodisiac for them. Their sexual inhibit increased, their vision and powers were transcendent, making them extremely powerful - too powerful and dangerous for other species. But since vampires thought they were better than anyone, they kept to themselves most of the time. A scrap of what was left helped the vultures as well when werewolves got excited during the full night and left them with nothing.

It was a win-win situation.

However, it was the elves who could deliver this. Fairies cannot step into their darkness. It was more powerful than warlocks and witches. They had it in them, but once they succumbed they lost their lives. Vampires could live even when drenched in darkness. 

“And we have ignored the fact that warlocks control black magic,” continued Bumi. “They can create animals as well if they learned they spell. They are pretty much elves equal, only that they are death itself. We won’t be able to know if the animals will come out rotten.”

“They might,” answered the Feja. “However, I am pretty sure they can create the same blood the tigers have. That won’t be an issue.”

“But would they?” asked Hyungwon. This was plain confusing. Fairies were creatures of light and were not supposed to be in this war, but there are always rotten apples in a creature’s life - creating a mess for those around them.

“If they want the vampires to support, they will,” were Bumi’s words. “They have no other option. We have to be careful. Those two together will be too powerful. I don’t know what’s going to happen.” 

“We have to be prepared for anything and everything,” advised the Feja. “Even death. All of us are immortal creatures in a certain way - but even we cannot escape death. Warlocks can kill us if they wanted to.” 

Hyungwon sighed, scratching his head along the way. “So, this will be most likely death versus life, then. If we begin to deduct, demons, witches, vampires, and serpents will be on warlock’s side while fairies, werewolves, vultures, and hyenas will be on elves’ side.” 

“Sounds the most likely outcome,” half-responded the Feja. “And we might have to co-exist, something that has never happened before.”

“So that might be a change of rules and procedures as well,” reminded Bumi. “We just have to adapt. I am pretty sure we will have enough land to make all of us equal. With our magic, it shouldn’t be difficult. We have that to our advantage - we have the magical creatures among us who can deal with other stuff the next clan cannot.” 

“But they also have things we cannot deal with,” whispered Hyungwon. “This is just too fucking complicated - why those stupid faeries had to get into of this?” 

“It’s already done, Hyungwon,” said the Feja with a resignation voice. “There is nothing we can do but survive. I am pretty sure this chaos will bring devastation, a lot of tears and solace, but also a lot of new things. We have to adapt and that is a must.” 

Hyungwon, the Flad in charge of the creation of light, sighed.

“I think the only ones who are safe from all this stupid mess are the fallen angels,” curiously but affirmative said Bumi. “They can see us, but we have never seen them. They are within us, but also in Medle. They will watch this far between species and the will just protect what they need to protect without taking any sides. The most neutral of them all, but also the most depressing.”

“With what’s happening, I will rather be depressing than afraid of my life.”


	6. Flower

The Myk, leader of vampires, was reunited in darkness with his most trusted allies. The castle was decorated in pure black, tones of purple and red decorating several couches and stuff they actually didn’t use. The Myk sat down in a black-plated gold chair while the other five were surrounding him, his killer commander in the middle.

“Well, the rumors are true,” he said, the blank faces of the other vampires falling on his. “They killed the Nat and they killed the Master of Death. The warlocks took care of Yunho.” 

“I am sure something happened with the Master of Death,” simply said Nao, the killer commander, being uninterested in the conversation. “Elves are creatures of life, they cannot kill anyone.”

“True,” replied the Myk. “But I do not know neither I care. We are involved because some stupid vampires - mostly rogues and their masters; decided it was smart to take allies to enchant our magic.” 

“That’s why we have the eximius and their lead, Nil,” said Nao, briefly looking at the mentioned man. “We do not need more. With what we have, is enough.”

“But we still depend on the elves for blood,” indicated the Myk, bluffing his sharp nails. “Which is annoying. I never liked them anyway.” 

“Get to the point,” exhilarated the Nil named Kihyun. He was truly annoyed by him. He just had fabulous sex with another vampire, whom he wanted for a long time, only to be interrupted at the reach of his climax by one of the messengers. He wasn’t happy, but it was his responsibility to be here.

However, he would like to go back and fuck the shit out of him _again_ and the stupid Myk wasn’t cooperating.

“Warlocks want us to take their side. We don’t take chances,” he confessed, his serene face looking at each one of them. “We need blood and eternal night to survive. That’s our nature. We do not need plants or light; we just care about blood and sex. We do not mate, neither do we fall in love. That’s is just bullshit. We are here to enjoy each other and to rule just like we are supposed to.” 

“The Mistress of Power came and gave us the blood we love,” he continued, taking everyone’s attention. “They gave us enough to survive for this war. We are involved anyway - a lot of the vampires contributed to Hangeng’s death and to several of other species. So we technically do not need the elves anymore and they also compromised in the blood to teach our eximius how to create our own blood.” 

“But warlocks are extremely selfish creatures,” said Nao. “How do you know they are going to follow through?” 

“They have to,” said the Myk with a smile covering his face, showing one of his fangs. “They have most of the entire realm against them. They need us as much as we need them. We gain something and they gain something in return. We get to have our own source of blood, our own kingdom, and the separation of everything and everyone. Isn’t that exciting?” 

Everyone nodded.

“Well, Kihyun, you can go back and fuck, or would you rather fuck me?” said the Myk, immediately feeling Kihyun on top of him. “Everyone dismissed,” he whispered while gasping for air, his body trembling in treasure.

The Nil was sucking out his neck and he _loved_ it.

++++

“So, in a couple of days, the war will begin?” asked Ely while he sat down in front of the lead of Fallen Angels. They didn’t do much except to protect what needed to be protected, which was the Planet. They would be okay as long as the Planet didn’t suffer any damage and that meant the extinction of one of the species. 

“Yeah,” was his answer, his serious face looking at her. “I will be in Medle.”

“We are in Medle,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“You get my point,” was his answer, pretty tired. “It was bound to happen. We were the only ones who knew exactly were Yunho and Jaejoong where.” 

“But they all cooperated with each other and that’s why this is a mess,” she said followed by a sigh. “If they only knew what happened, they would go ballistic.” 

“They’ll never know,” he answered, his eyes looking at the horizon. “They can’t see us anyway. They can only feel us. We do not have a counterpart like them. We are pretty much nothing.”

“Don’t say that,” Ely told him, a bit upset at his words. Yes, they were the loneliest creatures, but they had the most important job. They were protectors. They didn’t get into these messy wars either and they do not take sides. They were as neutrals as they could be. The epitome of peace.

“It's a boring life,” continued Wonho, his eyes still focused. “We only protect _them_ , we only watch _them,_ but we don’t have a voice. We don’t have a vote. There’s nothing we can do and I wish, I only wished I could be something else…”

Ely sighed, deciding to fly away for the meantime.

Wonho bittersweetly smiled, knowing she was far enough to not hear what he was going to say.

“No one knows,” he said to himself. “No one knows why we are like this except me. I am the only one living miserably…”


	7. Troupe

There was a barrier practically dividing the ones who never had a problem before. On the left side, fairies, elves, werewolves, hyenas, and vultures were united with their leaders and on the right side were the warlocks, vampires, demons, and witches. They were a lot of other species, but they were far from the region. They had treaties with them, but they had nothing to do with this war.

“I guess it was decided from the beginning,” spoke first the Dva, leader of wolves. “Are we giving a head start or what? The meeting was useless from the beginning.”

“I fucking hate werewolves,” whispered the Myk, trying to distinguish the smell of wet dog with his blood. 

“I hate you guys too,” stated Shownu, rolling his eyes. “The only thing you know how to _properly_ do is sucking blood. There is nothing else you have under your sleeves. Bastards, good-for-nothing pieces of---” 

The vampire was about to break the wall with the Mistress of Power help when one of the fairies circles around with light. The Myk hissed - he wasn’t a rogue, but he disliked the brightness the fairies had within. And the purer they were, the worst for him.

“We know how to break each other's walls,” said one of the elves. To maintain peace, those involved with Yunho, like Jooheon, were not here. But the message was clear for everyone. “But this is war. You guys searched for this - you were not supposed to kill our Nat, but you did. You will suffer.” 

“Pfftt,” scoffed one of the demons. “And what will you do? Shoot me with arrows?” 

“Maybe I can fill your stomach with light,” said one of the fairies, her glitter increasing around her. “You are dead anyway.”

“After tomorrow, no barriers will hold us,” said Minah with a smirk on her face. “This is the first and last time they will be anything holding us. Starting tomorrow, _this is war_.” 

The lead fallen angel stood in the middle of the barrier, sighing at them.

This was uglier than he thought.

+++

Shownu immediately flew to Westerne with the help of the fairies and elves - their magic helped and enhanced his running. They had 8 hours before the war commenced to talk about the division of lands, who’s going to be in charge, what’s going to happen, and all of that stuff. He was exhausted, but there was nothing he could do. It needed to be done and decisions needed to be taken fast to assure the protection of their communities.

“I guess introductions should be fairly quick,” said the Dva, doing a small bow to the highest personnel and their clan leaders. “I am the Dva, clan leader of the biggest clan of the werewolves - Dnera. I also represent our fifty plus clans in the Medle, but that’s no longer going to take place. On my right side is Kendra, the representative of the Cibi - clan leader of the Vultures. Due to the incident that happened with the species, he is unable to come. He is in a bad state due to his mate being involved in this situation.”

He heard some sighing, but he continued. “Next to me, is Veredus, the clan leader for the hyenas,” the guy did a small bow too, rather letting Shownu continue as it was easier. “I represent the whole community and they have trusted me to give the messages as we seem fit.” 

“Westerne is our home and we understand we depend a lot from the fairies as our primary food source is from them,” he said. “But we are not used to living with so many species at the same time. I don’t know what your rules are and we need to make some restrictions on this. Vultures are very lonely creatures and they like to be mostly alone. The wild is not an option for now and we need to be as close as we can. This is going to decrease our numbers drastically.” 

“We made an enchant,” advised Jooheon. He has been waiting for them to come back from Medle and did some adjustments while they were far. His energy has been drained, but the fairies were keeping his light close meanwhile. He needed to hide inside a tree to recover his magic but that wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

At least not until most things were completely or partially figured out.

“We moved Westerna and mixed it with Boreas,” he continued to explain, the sweat coming down his forehead. “I asked your superior, Lola, to advise me exactly where Westerna finished mixed with the wild so I can separate once this ends, if it ever does,” one of the fairies took the map and immediately flew towards Shownu, giving it to him. The Dva slightly smiled, reading the coordinates in a heartbeat and comparing it with the new land.

“Looks good,” he said, giving it to the other two communities to ensure they were on the same page. Seconds later, they nodded, giving their confirmation to Shownu.

“Agh,” breathe Jooheon, some elves and fairies getting a hold of them.

“Call Flad Hyungwon,” advised the leader of the fairies, the Flinke. “Jooheon and he are pretty close. He is the one that knows the most about Nhela with Iki. Jooheon needs a tree.” 

The other nodded and enchanted his with glitter to make him fall asleep, disappearing in less than a second.

“Yes?” appeared Hyungwon, looking at Shownu on his counterpart form. He wasn’t ready to reveal herself, but he quickly went to his leader. After all, he was light. He moved as fast as the light moved.

“Jooheon lost half of her magic,” advised the Flinke. “We do not have a lot of time and we need to make decisions on behalf of the Elves. Iki is about to appear.”

And as soon as he said that, Lady Iki emerged from nature; covered in leaves and mud.

“You are the closest to Jooheon’s mind and Iki is a respected elf, that’s what we called you,” he indicated. The Flad sighed and turned into his human counterpart. His small wings filled with purple glitter, sparks of purple lights surrounding him, and his colored black purple hair falling until it reaches his shoulders, his glittery purple eyes looking at Shownu.

The Dva had to admit he was the most beautiful man he has ever seen in her life, to the point where he felt a bit of _enamourment_ against him. 

Hyungwon slightly smiled to him, being nervous. He was the one in charge of the light surrounding the werewolves and he has always admired Shownu. It was great sightseeing him up close.

“Well,” continued Iki, taking her counterpart as well with her pointy ears hearing the most minimal sound in alert mode. “Jooheon is the elf leader by stigma. That means since she was the Nat Protector if the Nat gets killed, he is immediately in charge. It’s an elves’ rule.” 

“How was Hangeng chosen?” asked Kendra out of curiosity. Iki looked at Hyungwon and she immediately knew it was her turn.

“Hangeng was born from the loneliest tree in Nhela,” she said, trying to keep the story as short as she could. “That tree wasn’t giving any elves and it was dying. The Nat at that time had a wish - to see one elf coming out from that tree and several weeks before she died, Yunho was born. As soon as our Nat was in this world, he was covered in white flowers - those only come out when a chosen one is here.” 

“The tree died shortly after,” she indicated. “And so did the Nat. Yunho was trained with respected elves and became the leader until he was, unfortunately, killed.” 

“So you were leaderless for almost a thousand years?” asked the Veredus, but Iki denied with her head.

“Jooheon has always been the Protector before she was even born,” she explained. “His mother was the Protector before him. That’s why he has so much power. He can move lands, trees, _fall in love_ …” 

“No mating system?” was Shownu’s question, very interested in the history lesson he was receiving.

“We can fall in love but it needs to be with a soul,” translated Iki. “Every elf is born with half a soul. We need to find the other half. It can be another elf but it doesn’t necessarily happen that way. We do have prohibited mixing species, so that’s why a lot of elves are alone, but we don’t miss what we don’t have.” 

“The difference with Jooheon is that _he can choose_ , we cannot. If he starts having feelings for a species and it is prohibited, he can control them and make them disappear. Once we fall, it is our mate forever, whether they are elves or not.”

“That is deep,” was Shownu’s response, explaining after her. “We mate for survival. We need cubs and more wolves to maintain or hierarchy. We heal very fast, but if we are hunted while in our original form, we die. We need to transform back to our counterparts and rest to easily be cured. In a couple of hours, everything disappears. We also mate forever - and if our mate dies, so do we.” 

“You don’t have a mate, don’t you?” said Hyungwon, touching a very sensitive topic she knew the Dva was avoiding but she also knew he wouldn’t answer.

He just smiled at him.

“Us, hyenas, we mate for life as well but if our other dies, we can search for another mate. It is usually a family member since the bond is so strong,” said the Veredus.

“Vultures are always with their mate no matter what, we do not scavenge in groups but with our mates,” replied Kendra as she sighed. “I have to admit to every one, since we are part of the community, that our Cibi might change. I don’t know how much it will last before he dies, but his son will be our next Cibi and he has been prepared ever since he was born. He does not have any other children and we follow the tradition.” 

“Well, at least one rule is clear,” Shownu looked at Hyungwon directly. “No mixing.” 

Hyungwon looked to another place, kind of blushing at his comment.

God, he fancied him _so_ much.

“The elves and the fairies spoke about this, but not in detail,” continued the Flinke, rolling his eyes at the interaction between the light controller and the alpha male. “Since we have to work together, it would be best to reunite our best fighters - we are very pacific species, but we do train in case we feel something being nearby or trying to mess with either the light or nature. The best protectors - which are the healers and divide them into subgroups. You can still command and do whatever fits your species the best, but we need to be on the same page. Fairies are very sensitive in the darkness and need to be in pairs. We cannot have a fairie alone in the dark - he or she will disappear forever.” 

“Elves to do magic need to have soil or nature,” said Iki. “The driest it is, the less opportunity for us to conjure our white magic. Warlocks take an opportunity on dry land because it is covered in darkness. We need green.” 

“Can you grow in a dry land?” asked the Dva and Iki nodded.

“Not all of us can, of course, but our fighters can. The healers use the yerb any of us grow to enhance your ability to cure. For example, if one of the werewolves, hyenas, or vultures are extremely hurt to the point of dying, one of the healers can put him in a trance state and cure him completely. It will drain the elf, but the elf will take refugee in a tree and a fairy or another elf will protect.” 

“Our fighters Fairies do not need nature, we only need light, which is why Flad Hyungwon is there for. He controls the light.” 

“So, he is technical, _light?_ ” asked Shownu, looking at Hyungwon once again.

“Yes.” 

_Fuck_ , he said in his mind. He was a bit too fascinated with the man.

“We have a few others who can do the same as him but he is technically the light. If he dies, we are in trouble,” he sighed. “He cannot be alone most of the time. Generations pass to those with strong light within them, but we haven’t had one like him in centuries. We could go extinct. His glitter is the strongest,” were the Flinker’s words.

“And I have to admit that he has been the brightest star we ever had in the Feja’s world.” 

The alpha male smiled at the black and purple-haired man, knowing he was pretty much evading him. 

“We can also see some of the future,” continued Iki this time. “So, I will, along with others, try our best to foresee an attack so we can be prepared.” 

“I think we will be a pretty good damn team,” said Kendra, earning a chuck from most of the species.


	8. Unclear

The Myk laid down a map in the table. He was surrounded by the hierarchy of demons, witches, warlocks, and serpents. All of them had one plan - to destroy the light. They will combine their forces to create eternal darkness and they might fight against themselves too, but that would come later. First, there were things they needed to take care of.

“Each leader will bring the best they have and we will _try,_ ” he emphasized. “To be on the same page. Each one of us wants to rule on our own, we can discuss that later.” 

“I’m sorry,” said one of the demons, devouring Kihyun with his eyes. “But all I want to do is fuck with that man.” 

“You may,” said the Myk, rolling his eyes. “But later. Focus on this first so we can all fuck and have species sex. I don’t give a shit. We don’t fall in love anyway - that’s where the line stands. We do not believe that bullshit of mating.” 

“So, it is okay to sleep around as long as you don’t fall in love?” asked Minah while cracking her neck. She didn’t care about anything sex-related - she just wanted to sleep.

“Yes,” said in unison the Myk and leader of the demons. 

“What happens _if_?” she asked, seeing everyone looking at each other. She smirked afterward. “I have only seen one witch falling with another species - a unicorn to be exact. Her death wasn’t the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” 

“Was it dramatic?” asked Kihyun, appearing behind her. Minah just laughed while Kihyun sniffed her neck in delight.

“She turned into poison.” 

“What the fuck,” exclaimed the Myk. “Is that the rotten you have inside?”

“Witches do,” answered Changkyun, eyeing how the other two were interacting. He wasn’t jealous, but it was pretty interesting. Minah wasn’t the type of witch to be amused by other species - she even hated warlocks at times. That’s why she is so good at her job - that mating thing warlocks and witches to preserve darkness and rootedness was pure nonsense.

That’s why he chose her.

Kira, the former Mistress of Power, has disappeared ever since Jaejoong fled with the Nat.

He wouldn’t have a witch in love with him as it has happened in the past. He would only have someone who wants to be powerful and that’s all. She might be willing to play around, but not with him.

“When witches meet their destiny, they turn into poison and rots the land. It takes several centuries for that land to recover. It becomes useless,” continued to explain the Master of Death. “Warlocks turn into darkness if we corrupt ourselves too much. We need to have a balance so that’s why witches and warlocks have been mating since the beginning of times but it is not necessary. We have never slept with any other species, but I don’t care if they start doing it. Since we are here for a greater good, it is okay, as long as they don’t hide and fall in love like it fucking happened before.” 

“It will mostly happen with vampires and demons,” said the leader of the demons. “Serpents do not mate and cannot have any sex due to the nature of their asexualism. Demons and vampires cannot procreate so, we can have nasty but amazing cross-sex-species.” 

“So, I can’t fuck this lovely lady?” said Kihyun, his hand too dangerously close to Minah’s butt.

“Not for now,” she said, blowing a kiss to the vampire while she flew in darkness.

Kihyun smiled.

He would make her his sooner or later.

Whatever he wanted, he got.

+++

Three hours.

Only three hours before the borders disappeared. They accommodated people as much as they could be based on their experience, range, and expertise. They also named their new world, land, or whatever the community wanted to call it.

League.

From now until the war ended, it would be their League. Fairies will live closest to the light, elves in the forests and hyenas, vultures, and werewolves in the same parts they have lived. Werewolves and hyenas needed the forest once in a while, especially close to the full moon. It will be dangerous for elves as werewolves can and will eat anything in their path, but they will be hidden in the highest trees, close to the faerie’s light. 

They also named the lead in each team. A lot of clans were not happy, but they understood this was war and they didn’t have any more time to lose. They couldn’t decide why vultures didn’t have more representation or why the elves were the lead on the fighters. It was impossible and measures needed to be taken into consideration in an extremely fast-paced environment.

And Shownu will remain the Dva. He will represent them as a whole and will be the overall leader of every single species. Each clan will continue to have the established leaders, but they needed to strictly continue the rules given.

No sex between other species.

No invading other spaces unless necessary. 

Sticking to the common signals when help is needed. 

Continuing their own rules and laws within their own communities.

And most important - _do not fall in love_. We might be living together, but that didn’t mean they shouldn’t follow their mate process. Only with their own kind. No exemptions.

The last rule made the Dva a bit sad. He was still attracted to that fairy man.

Speaking of him, he appeared in front of him with two emblems. He looked at his beautiful eyes, seeing the small blush on his cheeks.

“Since we do not know how many years this will continue, the fairies decided to make an emblem,” he said while handing his hands out to him. 

He had to admit the fairies were very creative. It was beautiful. It was a single head with tons of hair made out of tree branches, wings like the vultures, and eyes like the hyena. It was covered with gold glitter and deep dark green; just like the forest. It combined a distinguished part of every species into one. 

“I know we have a very clear rule here,” he indicated, losing himself on his eyes. “But has anyone tell you how beautiful you are?”

“Yes,” he smiled back, feeling exactly what he felt. “And I have gotten into problems before. That’s the main reason I stick with my faerie form.” 

“Whatever makes you happy,” was his response as he put the emblem close to his chest, immediately attaching to it. He decided to take a brief look at the other - blue shaped. It was smaller than the main one, but it had Dva on it and the name of his clan.

“We made an emblem smaller than that one for the clan leaders and one with gold only for those that are part of the staff or whatever you want to call it,” he explained, seeing the Dva’s nod. “For those who are not part of anything but just of a call, we marked them with a small dot in the back of their neck resembling the colors of our League - blue, green, and gold. When they transport into their original shapes, they will have either their paws or tip of their wings with those same colors.”

“Magic does wonderful things, doesn’t it?” he said, briefly taking his hand into his. Hyungwon’s cheek became redder than usual, but he accepted the small kiss he gave him.

He would treasure it forever.

“Dva,” he heard his biggest confidence, Lola, call him. “We need your help. There is a clan that is trying to escape to the wild.”

Shownu sighed, but gave him a soft smile before turning into a wolf, the colors gold and green being part of his grey as he disappeared with the brown/green wolf.

Hyungwon sighed, Bumi appearing beside him.

“Don’t tell me that--” he began but Hyungwon smiled, denying whatever assumption she had.

“He’s taken,” he mentioned, looking directly at her. “Yes, he is handsome. Yes, I would love a fairy exactly like him, but now - he has his mate already.” 

“But he told everyone he doesn’t have a mate,” she said with an arched eyebrow. “How could you see something that isn’t there?”

“His future,” was all he could say. Like elves, they could foresee the future - but fairies were clearer because of their closeness to light.

And he was light itself. 

He has seen things no one would ever know and he has kept them for the sake of the Planet.

“His future is unclear.”


	9. Future

Shownu was at the border, knowing that the walls that have protected them for centuries were broken. Sometimes, he became amazed at nature. The Planet knew so much about them while they barely knew stuff. They concentrated on their communities and to continue what Eclat wanted them to do, which was mating, loving, and continuing. There was no other thing they wished to do.

_“Come back,”_ he told to those out in the wild. If they weren’t afar, he wouldn’t have cared. They were not supposed to. But everything has been changing ever since then and it was more dangerous than ever.

He also wanted to keep them as allies. The merrier, the better.

_“We do not want to take orders from stupid pixies and fucking trees,_ ” said one of the clan leaders named Sug. 

Shownu sighed in his mind. _“This is just temporary. Yes, it might take centuries but we have proper food and everything we need - you know the rules. Once we mix into another species war, we have to fight.”_

_“This is not my fucking business,”_ was his response, a smaller wolf coming next to him. She was a reddish color.

His mate.

And she was ready to attack Shownu.

_“You know the wild can be rotten?”_ he asked, continuing afterward. _“Food is scarce. How will your clan cubs survive?”_

_“I have always hated you,”_ Sug confessed, hearing Shownu’s growl at him for disobeying. _“You think you are the best shit because your father was. This stupid hierarchy stuff sucks. I want to live without rules and the wild is open. Nothing will happen to us like before. I’m free!”_

The Dva knew there was nothing else he could do, but he still needed to give orders for everyone to hear.

And he opened his mind, being a bit overwhelmed by the thoughts. He knew it was going to happen - deception, solace, and those who were happy they could co-exist. There was a bit of everything.

He connected with Lola principally - she would be the one to send his words to the fairies and elves. He also connected with the Cibi and the Veredus, giving them plenty of notice so they could transfer the news to their clans. His power did not go beyond that - he could only communicate with the leaders.

_“Clan Ki has been exiled,”_ he indicated, watching how the dots and colors for the League disappeared. _“There is no pleading for forgiveness. The second they pass through our limit, they shall be killed.”_

He heard Sug laugh while he disappeared deep into the wild with his clan.

_“Idiots,”_ he said to himself, closing everyone after his verdict. _“They will be easy prey for the others. They don’t know these rules.”_

The Dva turned around and ran back towards the main community, the breeze hitting against his fur.

+++

Wonho was bored, like always. He was trying to hear Ely’s story, but he was very uninterested. He was deeply thinking about the war around the species. It was like no other. 

After all, he hasn’t seen one ever before. He hoped this was his first and last one. He didn’t need more misery in his already sorrowful life.

“Are you even listening?” he heard the other fallen angel said. He bored looked at her, giving her the response she needed.

“Then why do you call me here?” responded a very agitated Ely. She was pretty tired of coming back and forth anytime the other called for her. When she decides to share something she thinks is appropriate - he closes himself out and she is talking to a wall.

“You need to be alert,” was his warning, shutting her up immediately. “I think something will happen.” 

“Bigger than killing the Nat and the Master of Death?” she asked, quite surprised at Wonho’s reflection.

He was almost black.

“Yeah,” he said, suddenly looking at the same reflection the other was staring at. “I don’t foresee the future, but I am getting warnings.” 

“So, you are seeing Eclat falling?” was the best description she could understand. Eclat falling - which is being completely gray in the lead’s eyes, meant that one of the species is in danger of dying. That only happened once before and it was when the species named Kimeras disappeared from the Planet.

It was bad.

The Planet reduced itself by 50% and it has remained that way ever since.

If something like that happens again, Eclat would die _completely_ \- no second chances.

Wonho nodded and she gasped.

It was worse than she imagined.

“I guess I’m the only one that knows,” said Ely, biting her lower lip afterward.

“You have been with me since the beginning of time,” he began to say to her, knowing she would be greatly affected by his words but it needed to be done.

He needed a successor if anything happened to him. Yes, none of the species could see him, but the only way he could die (or likely turn into nothing) is if he tries to save a species - which would mean he needed to enter that body whether they had a soul or not.

And he would forget his entity. The species would never notice, but those were the rules.

“You know the law,” he continued. “I am here to sacrifice myself - I am the lead. And I do not want anyone following me either. I do not need help. This is the lead’s work. None of you can do it.”

“So, if someday you do not feel me anymore, or you feel me too far away, you are to become the Lead, understood?” 

Ely nodded the tears at the brink of her eyes.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair that the fallen angels needed to sacrifice for species who have never cared about them, to begin with. But they were the protectors of Eclat, it was their job.

Wonho sighed again, knowing his words would happen sooner than later.


	10. Wonder

It has been chaos. This fucking war made no sense to his eyes but there was nothing he could do. The Myk was in debt with the warlocks and the warlocks were in debt with the vampires. If it were him, he would have continued some spells he has worked and covers the entire city until they actually came. There was no need to be running around killing species.

But that was exactly what they were doing.

Kihyun sighed, his chambers completely silenced to the world. Being an eximius had its perks. The saw some warlocks trying to counterspell, but they couldn’t. He knew they were new - a powerful one could break it in a heartbeat. He didn’t put much enthusiasm into it, he just wanted a bit of peace from time to time.

And the vampires were annoying him to no end as well.

He has always been quiet. He was a leader because he was the first vampire that could deal with magic. He was exotic and the Myk loved it. However, he never considered himself to be a leader. If it were him, he would have escaped a long time ago.

He barely enjoyed sex.

He had a lot of thoughts blocked from those like him, taking thousands of years of perfection. No one had access to his mind, but he had access to every single vampire in the region. That’s how powerful he was. He has never tried with another species, but neither he cared about them. He wanted to live at peace in the middle of nowhere. 

Heck, he even knew how to make his own blood. He didn’t need the fairies for fauna or the warlocks for magic. He could be on his own at any time. But doing it was death - if the Myk knew he had been hiding how to make blood all of this theme, he would be sentenced and followed until capture.

And he wouldn’t tolerate rape.

Because vampires were so full of themselves than they would take the dignity of anyone by raping them, which was technically a major crime. All sex interactions _had_ to be authorized. It didn’t matter if it was between a male-male, female-female, or male-female, they had to say yes before it commenced. It didn’t matter the way it was said, but approval was required.

Raping another vampire was almost like killing them.

Those who do not give permission but still get assaulted, lose their powers, and the will to drink blood. They eventually die due to their lack of living - older vampires take them for caring but still, no one has been successful. Those who move forward without permission granted, turn into ashes hours after the offense. The offenses were rarely done, but he has seen a couple of vampires trying to outsmart the Planet.

But Eclat knows everything.

Kihyun sighed again. He would change so many things around here…

He saw flashes of darkness in his room and he arched his eyebrow.

A warlock was trying to come in.

He conjured a small spell - dedicated to darkness. From the long meeting, they had the other day, it was a way to communicate with warlocks. If you didn’t have magic abilities, closing your eyes is enough of a signal for them. For witches, it required a bit of spice, which meant he would need to drop poison on the ground. It wouldn’t affect anything if the witch absorbed it with her/his body entirely. 

He saw the most powerful warlock coming into his chambers.

His name was Changkyun and he was the Master of Death.

He took his human form, the half-drop showing on his forehead with the shaped thunder on his neck vibrating in grey. The black hair exquisitely falling to his shoulders with a piercing across his eyebrow. 

He was extremely handsome.

“You are strong enough to break it,” said Kihyun, their eyes still meeting each other. 

“I might be a warlock, but it is a privacy spell,” responded Changkyun with a smirk.

Kihyun could be confused for a damn fairy. He has pale skin, red and golden eyes and he was perfect from head to toe. From all the species, they have told him that the faeries in their human form were the most beautiful ones.

They were wrong.

This man right here was the epitome of beauty.

“We can’t break those that easily,” he continued, crossing his arms afterward. “I just came to give you some news. They told me you might be less annoyed and of course - they aren’t as strong as me to give you signals.” 

“I saw some warlocks trying to break the spell,” he replied with a soft smile on his face. “I am pretty sure they were bored.” 

“They weren’t,” was the Master of Death response. “They are looking for a death sentence.” 

Kihyun sighed. He knew exactly what he meant.

They have lost thousands of people in less than two months. He knew the League lost more than they did, they were keeping the numbers update to make sure everyone around them knew. 

“It seems that Umi was very close to you,” Kihyun opened his eyes in disbelief. 

His best friend?

“No,” he said, his fists clenching immediately. Changkyun wiped his smirk off and moved his hands in a circle, showing him in the cloud of darkness he just made the lifeless body of Umi.

Kihyun disappeared into thin air, Changkyun followed him shortly after.

They both appeared before Nao, the lead commander. She turned around, sensing their presence in less than seconds and appeared beside Kihyun. They didn’t like each other a lot, but she was grieving too.

Umi was her best friend as well.

“Who was it?” he asked, his eyes completely red. 

“A fairy,” she said in a whisper. She was mad too - she was beyond bad. Umi was strong and independent. One of the best fighters of the clan but light destroyed him. 

The brighter the light, the worse it blindfolded people. He wasn’t strong enough to recuperate his senses on time.

“And a werewolf,” she finished.

The werewolf shredded him to pieces.

“I am going to fucking kill those fairies,” he indicated. He has never been too involved in this war. He just trained the eximius to attack certain species or to receive attacks if it was convenient.

But now he was.

They messed with his best friend. They have been together for centuries. He was the only one he truly cared for.

And he also knew how much he loved Nao even though she never responded to his feelings.

Vampires were dark creatures - the concept of love was foreign and didn’t make sense. But he knew, he knew more than that and Umi was utterly, completely in love with Nao.

“Do it,” she said, following his train of thought. “They fucking need to disappear. I am sick of this stupid war - sick of them and sick of everything. _He_ didn’t deserve this!” she shouted, half of her sofa flying away from her. “He was distracted - he wasn’t even attacking. They didn’t give him a chance…”

“I can deal with fairies,” offered the Master of Death. “I know I have not explained, but I don’t have much left,” he said, signaling at his half water drop. “When they killed Jaejoong, half of my soul disappeared. It corrupted me. I don’t have anything to lose and I might have enough darkness to kill the light.”

Kihyun smirked. He was liking the powerful warlock’s idea. He knew what he wanted to do.

“Nao, tell the Myk we are living - alone,” he stated and she nodded, disappearing into thin air.

“Wait for me at the border,” mentioned Changkyun before being slowly engulfed by darkness. “I need to tell the Mistress of Power.”

The Nil nodded, feeling the fire beneath his feet.

No one messed with his only family. The werewolves and fairies stepped too far. This might be a war and Umi was there to defend them, but that was dirty. That was _beyond_ he could imagine. Fairies were supposed to be light creatures, right?

Let’s see how much they liked the darkness.

Kihyun’s eyes glittered more.

He was ready to kill.


	11. Pull

Hyungwon was flying through the forest. He was watching that the elves recovered the magic without distractions. But his mind was somewhere else. He was beyond worried.

Especially for Shownu.

He almost lost Lola. Jooheon was the only one who could make her recover, but that meant she couldn’t guide the others for at least two days.

The vampires destroyed her body.

But she was recuperating. It was slowly - the magic wasn’t enough for those horrible scars. At a minimum, it would take her another two full weeks. Jooheon said the only scar she would had was on her back. It was considered too deep to heal, but it will cicatrize completely. 

After that, they almost kidnapped Jooheon. He was too weak after the heal and they took advantage. The highest elves intervened on time and he has been in hiding ever since. He hasn’t recuperated her whole magic. Iki was in charge.

And the Dva went into a killing spree. He took was merciless - it scared him, but they were at war. There were no boundaries.

He sighed, knowing some faeries were following him as well. Sometimes, he wanted to be alone, but it was something he couldn’t afford. Being light himself was difficult - he guided fairies to light so they could bring some, but it was never enough. No one was as bright as him. And he understood his survival was critical for the fairies.

But as he said before, this was war. Species planned things to their convenience. They knew when and how to attack.

He was suddenly covered in darkness. Hyungwon gasped, his glitter trying to survive. He was absolutely sure it wouldn’t affect him like to other fairies, but not even his brightness covered the place. 

It was a warlock.

He hissed in pain, the sparkles of lights cutting the fog. He briefly heard the warlock’s hard breathing and it gave him hope. He was his or her biggest challenge.

A sudden wind rush came through the darkness, permitting him to see enough but he was too slow.

The vampire did a conjure, mixing more darkness into him.

“Ah!” he screamed in sorrow, the small light of his stomach the brightest it could be, the purple glitter falling everywhere.

He needed help.

But he couldn’t stay awake long enough.

Hyungwon fainted, his counterpart form taking place as he fell on the hands of the vampires, the warlock falling on his knees.

On the other side, Shownu was paralyzed. He felt a pull, just like a mate being aggressively taken away from him.

_No,_ he thought. He hasn’t mated yet. How come he was feeling this desperate - this sorrow deep inside his bones?

“Shownu!” he heard someone scream, his thoughts immediately leaving his clouded mind.

Iki.

She was crying, taking her counterpart form immediately and falling on his arms. The Dva caressed her hair - they were good friends. After all, they backed up each other and they understood the feeling of losing someone. Iki was Jooheon’s best friend and Yoolie was his. They were family.

And even though both were alive, the recuperation has been extremely difficult for both.

“What happened? Is Jooheon okay?” he asked, worried about him. Iki nodded briefly, trying to wipe away her tears but they kept coming.

“They have Hyungwon!” she shouted, paralyzing those around them. “They took the light!” 

Shownu gasped.

_NO!_ He shouted inside his mind, unknowingly opening it to everyone, except the elves. 

He transformed into his original form, his gray fur agitated at the news. He began to owl in pain, calling his most capable wolves around him. The elves were incredibly distraught and the faeries could not believe what was happening.

Perhaps Shownu was Hyungwon’s mate?

“We need to find him,” said in a hurried voice the Flinke. “We are on the verge of extinction.” 

“The vampire and warlock that took him are high ranked,” said one of the elves. He witnessed the scene and tried to help, but he was a step too late.

And the fairies that brought Hyungwon company were dead, splashes of water on the soil.

“We need high ranked people to go against them,” said Iki, her voice sounding extremely sad. “The news was given to Bumi first and she went berserk. She was having the hardest time of everyone.”

And Shownu.

She had a feeling that Shownu was indeed in love with Hyungwon, but it was confusing. Hyungwon has told them several times that his fate and mate are unclear - and she saw it on her own. This whole love process was giving her a headache and heartache as well. She knew the Dva would be beyond devastated.

“I’ll go,” said the most proficient healer and magic dealer of the entire elf class. 

“Minhyuk, we need you here,” advised Iki. The only other one who could do spells as good as Jooheon was him. He had no competition - not even her.

“I will come back,” he assured, giving her a reassuring smile. “Jooheon cannot go. He needs to be here more than I do. They also have you, Iki; never doubt your abilities.”

Iki sighed. He was right. She was good, but she could never be as good as him.

“We also have plenty of healers, we should be fine for a couple of centuries or even more,” he continued, knowing the elves' approval was vital for this quest. “The trees are giving elves too. We should be okay. _We_ are going to be okay.”

“But we need to save the fairies. We cannot create fauna,” he confessed, making everybody aware of the consequences of this reckless act. “And we also cannot create light. If they kill him, faeries will be extinct, the light won’t be here and we cannot create flora. No matter how much darkness they want, this could kill us _all._ ” 

“Continue as you guys have done it, I will depart in the next minute to find him,” he directed his gaze to the leader of the fairies. “Do you have another person with light? It doesn’t have to be as bright as Hyungwon, but maybe you can train her or him until we sort this out.”

“It’s already in place,” he confessed, the faeries and elves dispersing to continue their usual jobs. “He is hidden for now.” 

_“I’m going too,”_ Shownu said in his wolf form. One of his leaders named Ben was there to help translate what he was saying. 

“He wants to go,” informed Ben, not sure of the Dva’s decision. He was the overall leader of the community. Because of him, the League was at peace. If he disappears or worse, dies, what would happen? They cannot be without a leader.

A pack cannot function without his leader.

“He can’t,” said the Finkle. He was at Ben’s side this time.

_“No one will be able to stop me,”_ he said, howling at the same time. _“I don’t even care what people think at this point - he is my mate.”_

Ben gasped and the Flinke hear him very clearly, which was weird. He was not supposed to hear his thoughts as clear as he did. 

And that scared him.

Minhyuk simply smiled, knowing that there was nothing no one could say to prevent the other from coming.

_“Lola is the new Dva,”_ he announced, the werewolves stopping completely. _“If I do not return, everything in my power will be hers. We do not follow typical traditions - we ensure in whoever’s capable. She is more than that and everyone knows it.”_

And they couldn’t disagree.

She was.

_“She has her mate and they can be a better server as well,_ ” he continued, knowing the decision was already taken. _“I do not know if I will come back, but tell her I love her._ ”

With those final thoughts, he ran in the direction of the Myriad - the community of vampires, warlocks, witches, demons, and serpents. 

“Ben,” Minhyuk called him, about to take his original form. “Shownu’s mate is not Hyungwon, he is confused. Elves and fairies can foresee glimpses of the future - the lighter you are, the better. Hyungwon told everyone, he is just confused.” 

“But he felt a pull,” he confessed, making the elf arch an eyebrow. “He felt a pull when Hyungwon was kidnapped.”


	12. Gone

Hyungwon slightly opened his eyes. He knew he was captured, but he was very weak. His body was in excruciating pain. He saw glimpses of light, but it wasn’t clear. He was sure that they were keeping him alive to torture him and there was nothing he could do about it. His light was slowly dying.

“I am surprised that he is still alive,” said the vampire, straightly looking at him. His small wings were decaying slowly, but painfully. He needed light to continue but his cage was in pure darkness. 

This is what he wanted.

He wanted every single fairy to be extinct from this world.

Light creatures? Bullshit. They were as dark as any of them. They only cared about themselves.

“He is light, Kihyun,” said the warlock, one of his hands controlling the darkness within. “He won’t die that easily. He might not fight back, but it will take a long time for him to die.”

“I don’t want him to die,” confessed the Nil with a smile on his face. “I just want him to suffer.” 

“And he is,” were his words, the fog surrounding him as well. Changkyun breathed it, fulfilling himself with it. 

“You are loving this, aren’t you?” asked the vampire, sitting down on his lap. The warlock curiously looked at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to do.

“In a way, yes,” he responded, his left eyebrow arching. Kihyun was turning himself around, their chest briefly touching and their groins on point. The Master of Death had to admit that it was a _tad_ exciting - and with the beauty he had, he wouldn’t expect less.

“I would rather do something more _exciting,_ ” said the Nil with a smile covering his face. The warlock was tempted, but if he lost this war he would lose Hyungwon as well. The darkness he had in him was seriously controlled and that was something he couldn’t do with spells, but with his own. 

“I would too,” he admitted, biting his lower lip and the other rubbed a bit against him. “But, you know I am controlling this. I can’t leave the room and even though it is a bit boring, I do other stuff warlock related.” 

“I know,” responded the vampire, briefly kissing the brink of his lips. “But I have been _fascinated_ by you ever since I saw you.” 

The Master of Death smiled.

He was fascinated by him too, but his job was first than anything. He wanted the elves to pay just like he wanted the faeries to leave this world. That needed to be done first before he could do _marvelous_ to that body of his. 

“Soon,” was all the warlock could say, his manhood already excited with the other. The vampire smiled, knowing that they could succumb to their desires at any time, but it wasn’t appropriate at the moment. 

Both heard Hyungwon moan and laughed, staying in the same position for a bit longer while Changkyun clenched his fist, applying more darkness and making the light fairy scream in sorrow. 

+++

Shownu was exhausted, he truly wanted to reach Hyungwon as soon as he could. He was feeling him every time closer to him and it was shredding him apart. But he has been running for three days non-stop, Minhyuk closely following him from behind. He understood that the elf enchanted their movements, but it wasn’t enough.

For him, it wasn’t sufficient. He needed more power, he needed to feel him closer…

The alpha male sighed, his human form taking place. It didn’t help that it was close to the full moon. He usually lost half of his stamina once he was close. The night before was the worst as he couldn’t control himself and all he wanted was to hunt. But after that, everything would be like a newborn - he was going to be ten times stronger.

And it would be best to go against anything and anyone. 

That’s why he was desperate to arrive where his heart was commending him to. 

The elf took his human form as well, taking a rest. The werewolf was too fast for him and no matter how the tree branches followed him, it was exhausting. Becoming soil was not an option since he has sensed the darkness - that meant nature was becoming dry and he could be engulfed with it. Something an elf wasn’t meant to do.

“You have 4 days before full moon?” asked the elf, his pointy ears being alert at anything that might be dangerous for them. His hearing sense was the best out of all the classes while the werewolves and hyenas had the best smelling of them all. The vampires and demons were amazing at sight. The other species were good as well but it was never a point of comparison.

“Yeah,” whispered Shownu. His body was feeling it. He had two more days to get closer and then, he would need to disappear. “I advise you to leave as far as you can. When I shape the night before, I will go after you first.” 

“Because I am nature,” responded to himself the elf. “Makes sense.” 

“You also smell like a mix of carrot cake,” confessed Shownu. He didn’t feel any attraction towards him, but he smelled too good. It also didn’t help that he was in love with a fairy. “Which is kind of the same as a rabbit.” 

The Dva sighed.

Minhyuk moved towards him with some leaves covering his feet. The alpha was sitting down, but he was looking at the elf before him.

“You think you are in love with him, but it’s not him,” he told him. The werewolf scoffed, not believing a word of what he said.

If Hyungwon wasn’t his mate, why did he felt like dying?

“Hyungwon told you,” he continued, knowing Shownu was hearing. “Your destiny is confusing to everyone. I have heard elves talking about how they can glimpse everyone’s future except yours. Hyungwon is the light - there is no one as clear as her and even he can’t see it.” 

“Then explain this to me,” counterattacked Shownu, standing up. If the elf didn’t know better, he would be intimidated. The alpha was way bigger than him in a lot of aspects. He was taller, robust, and scary. He wasn’t small, but nothing like the other. He had warm eyes and he wasn’t a sculpture. He looked too pretty instead of manly, while the other was the epitome of manliness.

“Why is my heart beating so fast?” he began to explain. “Why did I feel a pull when he was kidnapped? Why do I feel him closer and closer while we search for him? Why can't think straight? Why does it hurt so much?” 

“Have you ever wondered if it was another species you are entitled to?” he spat out, earning a menacing look from the wolf. “You and I know we are not supposed to fall in love with another but our own. But do we have the power to control our hearts? Especially you that were supposed to have been mated a long time ago?” 

“I can forcefully take someone as my mate,” defended himself Shownu, but he knew that it was too late. He was way too into this to back out. He also opened his mind to every single clan when he confessed what he felt. He was going to be judged and damned for this - he was aware of it.

But just like the elf said, he couldn’t control his heart.

Whoever, he wasn’t liking the direction of this conversation at all.

The healer was trying to say something different and he wasn’t buying anything he was saying.

“Maybe it’s someone from Myriad,” he said, watching Shownu too dangerously close to him. “You might want to hurt me from saying this, but that might be your truth, I don’t know. Your future is unclear and no one has been able to go past that.”

“You are trying to confuse me,” said the wolf, turning his back to the other. He was becoming agitated and that wouldn’t help. In this situation, he was stuck with the damn elf and his followers. He also had one of the wolves clans following him to ensure protection. He couldn’t start a war between them when there was already one.

“But you won’t be able to,” were his final words before he shaped into his original form and ran away from the elf.

Minhyuk sighed. Denial was a big thing and he knew it would take Shownu an encounter before he could admit the impossible.

After all, he knew what it meant to fall for a Myriad.

The elf’s eyes turned from gold to purple, the glitter disappearing completely as a tad of darkness came engulfed his feet.

The healer sighed, conceiving the calling in the form of leaves.

No one should know he was destined as well.

He has been hiding for more than two thousand years.

He could keep it concealed it a bit more.

Minhyuk bit his lower lip, the first tear coming out from his eyes.

It was tiresome…


	13. Behind

Wonho was giving the final instructions to Ely. He was leaving once and for all. The light Hyungwon was erradiating was too pale. He wanted to give a bit of time before he made the determination, but it was impossible. He was dying and he needed to rescue him. He needed to be by his side at anytime until someone, hopefully, knows where he’s at.

He’s going to witness a bloodbath and he didn’t feel especially comfortable with those, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was his job.

“Do you _really_ need to go, Won?” she called him and he bitterly smiled.

Won.

He hasn’t heard that name in years.

“Yes,” he assured her, giving her some paths in the head. “You’ll do fine. You know so much stuff.”

“You said that but you have always guided me,” she pouted. She wanted to keep the tears for herself. She didn’t want to see how much she was hurting. She would miss him so much…

“It’s time that you guide yourself,” said the fallen angel, his feet suddenly becoming transparent. “Okay, it’s my cue,” he bitterly smiled, half of his shadow gone. “I will _try_ to come back.” 

And with the swoosh from the wind, he completely disappeared while Ely felt the first tear falling from her face.

The movement was quick for Wonho. He never knew how that happened, but it just did. It was almost like transportation, but he didn’t choose where we went - it was chosen for him. The fallen angel sighed, knowing they would feel his presence but it was to his advantage. They couldn’t hurt him and as long as he was beside Hyungwon, he would remain alive until his own body exhausted out.

Which could be at any time.

Just then, he would need to give her his soul. 

“Fuck,” he heard the warlock said. He saw him closing his eyes and snapping his fingers. The blonde man, whom he figured out was a vampire, was there in an instant. 

“What happened?” he asked, but it wasn’t long enough before he said the same thing the other did. “Fuck, a fallen angel?” 

“That means he is dying,” advised the warlock, pointing at the extreme right of Hyungwon’s cage. “He’s here to protect him.” 

“Fucker,” he mouthed and Wonho laughed.

Well, that was a first.

“Well, then suffering will be longer,” said the vampire with a smirk but the warlock wasn’t convinced about it.

They never knew exactly why fallen angels where on this Planet. There was no God or any or that nonsense humans spoke in the past. The only thing they could figure out was that they were here to protect from extinction. Hence, he was protecting the pixie for better rates at survival. He didn’t know if him being there would make her more powerful or just in a slumber.

He hoped it wasn’t either. He wanted him to suffer as well.

“Hope so,” was all the Master of Death said, slightly grabbing the Nil’s butt. “Give me a kiss?”

“Since when you are so needy?” said the brown-haired with a smirk on his face. “Wasn’t yesterday enough?” 

“It’s never enough with you,” he whispered, turning Kihyun and grabbing his waist, pulling him closer to him. “You are darkness and I am death, don’t we complement each other?” 

“You are controlling,” he warned, the same smile covering his face. “And you can’t lose control.”

“Damn it,” he responded, stealing a peck from Kihyun’s plump lips. “I will call Minah again.” 

“She intrigued me too,” answered the vampire, licking his lips. “But you are more than enough for now.” 

Changkyun smiled while Wonho groaned. It seemed that the two were fucking each other. Did he actually needed to hear these conversations from now on? That was something he wasn’t expecting neither desire. Being here, with the darkest creatures, was more than enough. 

But yet, it was his own fault. He was a fallen angel by choice not by selection. He committed a sin and there he was, paying it with tears.

“W-who… are you…?” he heard the fairy said and he immediately looked at him. He looked completely devastated. He was in a cage, surrounded and blinded by darkness. His wings were almost destroyed, his purple glitter falling around him. He was mainly alive due to the light coming out from his heart and stomach, but even that was wavering.

He didn’t have a lot of time left.

“Fallen Angel,” he answered, knowing he won’t be able to hear him or see him meanwhile. But it was worth trying. 

“F-fallan angel?” he murmured again and Wonho gasped. 

He was taking back all the words he thought a couple of seconds ago. How in the world did this happen? How could he hear him? There has to be an explanation about this, but there was no time to think for now.

Maybe if he fell asleep he would thought deep about it.

“Yes,” he replied and Hyungwon moaned, he was in so much pain he wanted this to end.

He wanted to rest.

“Don’t give up,” he reassured him. He couldn’t reach his hand or give him any type of console because he couldn’t be seen and he also couldn’t enter his soul unless it was strictly necessary. He could only suction power, mistreatment or spells given to him from now on.

That might increase his chance to recover.

“I-I’m t-trying…” he whispered back and gasped when he heard a spell being conjured so it could be thrown at him, but it never came to him.

Wonho put his soul in front of the cage, preventing from it to move forward.

“What the fuck?” exclaimed a very annoyed warlock. Kihyun was beside him when it happened and he was as surprised as the other.

The spell disappeared in the middle of nowhere.

“I need to do some research,” said the Master of Death. He was sure the fallen angel was involved in this, but there has been nothing said about them. He didn’t even know if he could find something in his million of books. 

“This is weird,” indicated the vampire, not happy at the outcome. “I will try to help you. I might have a couple of books you don’t have.” 

“This is bad, Kihyun,” advised the warlock, his birthmark glowing charcoal grey. “Even if I have the controlled darkness, he can recuperate and lighten up. If that happens, the battle won’t be easy. He is light and I am death - I cannot let the darkness consume me.”

“But I can,” said Kihyun with a smirk on his face, directly looking with disdain at the cage. “We’ll get him. Mixing your power and mine we can create absolute darkness and destroy him.”

Changkyun smirked. He was right. It could definitely happen if they combined their forces. 

Wonho smiled back to them while he thought:

_Not today._

+++

One more day and he would be completely useless. Shownu’s running has decreased tremendously and his pace was almost non-existent. Minhyuk has been carrying him for quite a while, as they really wanted to continue but the elf was tired too. Doing enhancement for a clan, his own elves, Shownu and him was taking a toll on his body.

He needed a tree and fast.

However, he also knew that his body could take a bit more of the sorrow. He would push it until he couldn’t do it anymore. Starting tomorrow, he would rest and will be renovated as the werewolf needed to hunt. Badly. The clan was as unfit as their leader, but it seemed that the bigger and the more power you had, the worse it was.

Which meant that Shownu was going through that specific phase. 

And it was time to stop.

The elf slowly stopped the branches, accommodating them inside the grass. The leaves also left, creating trees around them like they were seeds. The elves installed a barrier on the top of the highest verdor, entrances to the stem being opened for their convenience and they immediately went inside of those, blending like they only could.

The wolves settled for rocks and branches nearby, used to sleep on the floor. They were basically half-state, not thinking most of the time like they should but still coherent enough to know there was a couple of hours left before midnight.

Minhyuk smiled when the peace came, calmly walking towards Shownu.

The Dva looked handsomely tired. His brown eyes were on and off, his body trying to fight the weariness. 

“Sleep,” was the healer’s recommendation but Shownu denied with his head.

“You are here,” he whispered, earning a chuckle from the elf.

“I can disappear, you know,” he said. He couldn’t teleport but he could reach his realm in less than 5 seconds. Wolves reaction was 6 seconds, so he was safe.

Shownu sighed, telling him something that would be on his mind for the next couple of days.

“We are closer than ever,” he murmured, the tiredness getting the best of him. “But he’s dying… I don’t know if we will reach him on time…”

“I’ll die…” he said, still convinced that Hyungwon was his mate. “If he dies… I’ll be gone too…”

The elf bit his lower lip, not responding back to him. The Dva fell asleep shortly after and it would be a matter of time before he was completely shifted and ready to hunt.

“You won’t die,” he said, mostly to himself. “Just like he won’t kill him either…”

He saw his feet turning into shadow cast, the darkness appearing once again. He was a couple of meters away from the dry land and it would be harder to conceal, that’s why he needed to rest. That was the only way he could hide his eternal feelings inside.

“He’s with them,” he said to no one in particular, the shiny night covering them from the outside. “How would I react?”


	14. Follow

Kihyun was looking at the outside of his chambers. Minah was controlling the darkness while the Master of Death dealt with some other things. It was still chaotic, their numbers decreasing drastically and at least, vampires could not create rogues as they were too weak to ignore light. Every vampire was weak to it, but not like a newborn. In his case, he was born with it, so it was easy for him to control.

He sighed.

It was getting worse as time passed.

However, he saw a shadow in his room. Based on the color, which was pitch black, it was Minah. Changkyun’s shadow was more like charcoal grey. He arched his eyebrow and read the letters emerging from it.

_Changkyun is struggling. I need to be with him. Also, be very aware. The fairy is recuperating. It’s slow, but he tried to conjure light from the darkness._

The vampire mouthed a fuck. He was too annoying for his taste and he wanted to finish him. But he couldn’t.

At least not for now.

He immediately teleported to the cage, seeing Minah boringly reading a book.

“I’m here,” announced Kihyun as a courtesy more than anything. She knew from the moment he appeared. The Mistress stood up and went to him, touching his hand briefly. Kihyun felt a small shiver and the darkness submerging from the land. 

He was in control.

“Let me know if you need anything,” was all she said before a cloud of darkness surrounded her. The vampire simply looked at the cage, knowing for a fact that she was becoming better thanks to the damn fallen angel.

“But guess what?” he said, walking towards the beginning of the hutch. “I am not Changkyun. I can be darkness as many times as I want.”

Wonho looked at him, his soul in front of the bars.

He was well-aware. The other could not hear him or see him, but he acknowledged that the vampire in terms of darkness was stronger than the warlock. Warlocks could not corrupt themselves as much as a vampire could. The more corrupt, the less the power for the death species. They could only have charcoal grey, which was the greatest power.

However, the vampires could obtain pitch-black - exactly what the other had.

“You’ll be hurt,” he said in a whispered. His wings didn’t burn as much and he could barely see, but it was getting better. The fallen angel was rejecting every single spell thrown at him. He said it doesn’t hurt, but he was curious as to why. He was a soul, but didn’t soul felt too? 

“I have told you several times it doesn’t hurt,” he said followed by a sigh. He was still mesmerized as to how he can hear him, but he hasn’t had the time to think about it.

The darkness the other two had was stronger than anything.

They really did a number on the fairy and the thing is that they were enjoying it. It didn’t surprise him or anything, but he was thoughtful. How corrupt you had to be to have delight in sorrow? He has been hurting ever since he knew the truth from his former leader, who later decided to die on his own - giving his soul to a species he shouldn’t. But he was in so much pain and he understood.

He really did.

Wonho sighed again for the second time, blocking the darkness Kihyun wanted to transmit.

“Damn it!” he heard the vampire scream, putting more pressure. The fallen angel hissed in pain; this time it was hurting him.

The other was so dedicated to making their life impossible that his entire mind was placed in that cloud of shadows. His stamina and want were pushing him to his limit.

“No,” he grunted, feeling the sense of worriedness of the fairy.

How come he could feel him? He wasn’t sure. But he did and that disturbed him enough to let a hand come in, grabbing the light by her wings. Hyungwon screamed in pain, the tears from his eyes falling out for the first time in a while.

He has been in so much horror that he didn’t have the chance to pour his feelings out.

Hyungwon tried to think of something else - someone he loved, but there was none. He was a light creature; that meant he tried to see the good in every species, no matter how much it was filled up with darkness. The ones he understood the less were the vampires, being the yin and yang of Eclat. But he still tried her best.

Even when they have been torturing him for days, he still wanted to comprehend them.

Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling any pain, the tears stopped as well. The calm came like waves, but it was pitch black. He was supposed to be screaming - the darkest, the worst. He could even be dead but he would have turned into water already, so it was out of the possibility. The light tried to look around to see any entrance and when he did, sudden images kicked at him, entering his shattered mind without permission.

_He heard a baby crying. He was born with small wings and fangs. The mother was belated, not feeling any pain but joy for her newborn. The father proudly kissed his forehead, the glitter around them mixing to orange. The small baby kept his eyes closed with the most beautiful smile the planet has seen._

_And the forbideness of it._

Hyungwon gasped, coming back to his cage. It was still dark, but more than a quarter has turned into light. He briefly looked at her captor, the green wings briefly showing on his back. The light heard the fallen angel gasping in terror, slowly comprehending the situation in front of him. The vampire’s eyes turned into glitter, showing the darkest secret he has hidden for centuries.

The hybrid he was.

The Nil’s tears began to fall, his arcane flowing through his mind like a broken record. He loved his family - he longed for them. He was tired of being alone in this world with no one able to understand his feelings. He was a mix of darkness and light and he always had to conceal the light in him. His father was captured and exiled to the wild while his mother conjured, making the perfect spell to protect him.

Shortly after, she was raped in front of his eyes. She lost the will to live - her rapists turned into beasts.

But he lost her mother. He lost the last important thing he had in his life.

And he needed to continue living with the secrecy paining him as time moved forward. Unfortunately for him, he became the perfect vampire - not needing darkness. He could visit places others couldn’t, he transported quicker than anyone else and he made magic. He was gifted and his life was forgiven. 

His roots still called him. Sometimes, his eyes glittered when he saw the sun. At other times, he flew high enough to not be seen and the soft breeze caressed his skin. Those small but beautiful moments kept him alive.

He also loved the darkness. He could stay at the bride of the border starring the night, the rich blood palpating in his veins. He enjoyed licking and making people moan his name - it was in his nature. He felt gracious when people tried to conquer him and the attention he received from being the handsome guy he was.

He was the best of both worlds but at the same time, he was forbidden. 

“I’m gonna kill you…” he whispered, knowing the fallen angel was in the middle of them. His darkness conquered the light and his wings disappeared, his eyes turning blood red while his fangs extended. 

Hyungwon gulped.

He was never afraid. Not even when they tortured to the point of giving up, he felt afraid. But right in this instant, he wanted to die.

The vampire was a hybrid. He could definitely kill him in a heartbeat. He made his wings and his glitter disappear, what else was he capable of? A lot. That magic wasn’t easy to get. Not even her could look like a complete human being like he did.

“This is messed up,” he heard the fallen angel say and he felt the tears falling.

He knew he was going to die and the others wouldn’t be affected. He might be a fairy, but he wasn’t whole. He could live in eternal darkness.

The others couldn’t.

The light closed his eyes, tasting his tears.


	15. Lost in the Dream

Changkyun was levitating in a dark cloud, bringing darkness to the warriors he had beneath. Some elves and werewolves tried to enter Myriad without authorization and he rolled his eyes. They were stupid - this was nothing like the wild. They were in their territory. 

His purple and red insignia went darker as he smirked. They were winning; something more than obvious. It was a suicide mission but he didn’t care. First things first - take care of them all. 

And just when they were about to finish, his mind went into a blank state. The darkness completely left, even his cloud vanished into thin air. The Master tried to find something to grasp onto as he fell to the ground, but the time seemed to have stopped.

When his back touched the nature, he gasped in pain, a glimpse of the future coming at him with force.

_“Have you ever been loved like this?”_ _asked the elf while the warlock denied with his head, his platinum blonde hair mixing with the long nails of the younger._

_“It feels weird, right?” asked the youngest again, earning a smile from the oldest._

_“But so right at the same time,” answered the Master, taking his hand into his and kissing it. The elf smiled, watching how the shadows danced around him while the leaves accompanied them in their forbidden love._

_“We’ll make them understand,” said with determination the elf, stealing a kiss from the warlock. “We will make this a better world.”_

“NO!” Changkyun screamed, the tears falling from his eyes. 

That wasn’t his future. He would _never_ lie in the hands of the damned elf. He would not be Jaejoong. He was born to be corrupted and he will rather be engulfed in darkness than sharing his soul with life. He was Master of Death; he resurrected people, he dealt with dark magic. He was tainted in every way possible - there was no space of life.

He began to attack mercilessly, hearing the supplications of his fellow soldiers. But he wasn’t listening - there lay the difference. He has succumbed into his own misery; not accepting the reality he had just seen. He continued the brutal attacks on his own against everything and everyone, not caring about the species.

The warlock wanted the sorrow to end and when it did, he was surrounded by silence, the darkness being his best friend.

His knees touched the rotten nature, his waterdrop mark decreasing at the massacre he just created.

And then he started sobbing, his pain startling the warlocks and Wonho, who just witnessed everything like a movie from beginning to end.

The fallen angel was still in the same jail, defending the endless attack the vampire was throwing at Hyungwon. He was becoming weaker, something he thought was impossible. He has never felt this way, but ever since he came here, he has been astonished at the things he has discovered. Nothing made sense at all - he was lost and he didn’t know if he had any answers to his never-ending questions.

However, he didn’t realize that he was taking a human form in front of the light.

Hyungwon gasped, deconcentrating the fallen angel.

“Y-you…” he tried to say, but he was too shocked to continue. He thought he had seen anything when he revealed the vampire’s truth, but nothing would make him regret more than seeing the fallen angel.

That could mean one thing - he was either dying and he was next or he was hallucinating. However, deducting from the current situation, he was almost sure it was the first one.

Wonho really wanted to know why he sounded so surprised, but he needed to keep defending. If he looked at him or paid attention to him, this would be the end of both. He needed to hold as much as he could. If he survived this, he might be able to understand why his beautiful eyes were full of tears.

“DIE!” screamed Kihyun in sorrow, tired at his life and at everything. He never wanted to be discovered - he never wanted this war to happen. He was living and surviving at his finest. He was supposed to continue and move forward. This was never supposed to happen!

“Think about your father!” he screamed, distracting the vampire for a bit. “You are going to kill his kind. Would that make him happy?!” 

The vampire felt the tears falling again. 

Why did he need to remind him of his father? He was dead! He was thrown the moment he committed a sin; falling in love. That’s why he liked the vampires' thinking - being in love was dangerous. It was the greatest stupidity on the Planet and he never wanted to know how it felt.

“Don’t do it!” he shouted again, Wonho’s image becoming clearer to her. He was afraid for his soul. He was a fallen angel, he didn’t have to go through this pain. He might be the protector, but he was sure this was not part of his job; or so he wanted to think. 

“FUCK YOU!” he shouted back, lost in sorrow, the clenching in his fists increasing the power he had on them. “YOU. WILL. DIE!”

And at the other side, very close to the territory of Myriad, Shownu stopped, the voice of his mate resounding over and over again.

“We need to hurry,” said Shownu, increasing his pace. “He’s dying. Fuck.” 

Minhyuk bit his lower lip, throwing leaves at the branches for more movement.

They needed to arrive. They needed to prevent something else from happening, but would they be fast enough? The healer was incredibly worried.

This could be the beginning of the end.

As soon as the elf saw the eternal darkness covering the land, he knew they had arrived at their destination. 

But he didn’t expect Shownu to disappear from his sight.

“SHOWNU!”


	16. Written

Hyungwon watched the fallen angel’s light coming out. He wasn’t going to hold for much longer. He was hopeless; in complete despair. He wanted this to stop. It wasn’t his fault. Why he was throwing his soul away for him? He was simply light, there wasn’t anything bigger than a life per sé.

Yes, he meant the possible extinction for fairies, but the light wanted him to survive.

However, as that happened, he lost track of time. The light was so bright, she wanted to touch it. He truly yearned to be embraced by it. That's when he understood it was a lost fight when he saw his lost glitter and his light trying to mix with the other, the matching shell of lilac and plum appearing before her eyes. 

He gasped again, his eyes shutting down to the world as the fallen angel kept fighting against those spells, hissing in terrible pain but not giving up, the rind entering his soul. His light became brighter and he smirked, knowing that it wasn't the end. He was _born_ to protect and that's what he will do. No matter the circumstances, the pain wasn't going to stop him from being a believer.

He believed in Hyungwon and his light.

He believed that he was going to win for Eclat.

"Fucking vampire!" he heard a newcomer said and the attacks stopped. He took a breather, immediately turning to the fairy. He fainted, but he was okay. He could sense his light.

Although it was too close for him to admit. And it was also mixed. Wasn't his glitter supposed to be purple? 

On the other hand, the vampire lost concentration as he turned around, seeing a damn werewolf in his territory. He hissed at him, his fangs extending along with his nails.

"Came to save the pixie?" said Kihyun with a smirk, watching how the counterpart of the wolf growled at him. He was ready to transform and to attack.

"He's my mate," confessed the Dva, but the Nil didn't believe the shit he was saying. Werewolves couldn't mate with another species that wasn't their own. He was trying to confuse him, but he wasn't going to fall for it.

Whatever reason he came, he won't take him. Not over his immortal body.

"You'll have to kill me," advised the vampire, transporting behind him. "And fast," were his last words before he scratched his back, the blood coming out and he licked his lips in desire.

_Blood!_

Shownu hissed and turned quickly enough to blast his face with a punch. Kihyun teleported again behind him, but this time the werewolf was fast enough to dodge his attack. The Nil was annoyed by this and started to conjure some spells, sending poisonous bats at him. The Dva managed to kill most of them, but the other continued to make more, making the other sweat at his efforts.

"Tired?" asked the vampire with the same dangerous smile covering his face. He was having fun; the werewolf panting.

"Not yet," was the other's response before coming between his legs and grabbing his hand, sending his body to the other wall with incredible force.

The vampire felt his bones cracking against the wall and he moaned in pain, but it was temporary - he could recover in less than five seconds. He said some words and his bones came back to where they were supposed to be and dodged the werewolf next attack, watching his head against the wall.

The Dva smiled, turning around ready to continue the fight. 

The Nil levitated himself, the darkness covering his feet. He started to throw clouds of darkness at the other, trying to void his sense of smell and sight. The werewolf growled, but he was fast enough to create wind and dissipate at least half of it. kIHYUN did some signals with his hands, pouring water against the other.

Shownu mouthed a fuck, hating the smell he had when he was wet, but he wasn't giving up.

He later launched a speedy attack, grabbing the vampire by his neck and landing on the floor with him. The werewolf was on top of him and he showed his dangerous teeth and him.

"You will die," he mouthed while the other smiled, transforming into a complete wolf. 

But when his natural form came, he couldn't attack. His thoughts disappeared in less than a second and he acted like the animal he was. He lowered his head and his fighting walls were gone with the wind. His eyes closed, completely docile towards the vampire. 

Kihyun gulped, stopping the time around him. He has never done anything like that before. He didn't even know what was happening. They were ready to kill each other, why the other was that tamed and why he couldn't lift a finger to hurt him? His fangs decreased in size, his nails returned to normal and his eyes returned to their original color.

He turned to see the fallen angel and the fairy, the fairy was still enclosed in the cage but she was directly looking at nowhere. He could assume the fallen angel was there, but he couldn't see him or hear him - he only sensed him. He saw the ceiling parts slowly falling into place, stopping at mid-air. The species outside against each other in the same position for over 2 minutes.

Everything was at standstill.

The Nil felt the urge to kneel down and pet the wolf. For the first time, he followed his feelings instead of going against them. He was trembling - the other could bite him and finish him, but he knew deep inside he wasn't going to do it.

The vampire placed his hand on top of the wolf's head and he started to pet him. He felt the tears on his head, the werewolf completely submissive before him. The wolf lowered his ears and relaxed his mouth, his tail moving marvelously at the same time. 

Kihyun then proceeded to take the wolf's face and briefly kissed between his eyes and nose, the wolf lolling his tongue afterward.

Both noticed the darkness and energy intertwining and something unbelievable flourishing.

The Nil felt the tears falling again, while the time came back to its place.

However, the fallen angel saw everything. After all, he was the protector. Spells did not work on him. He was sweating - he didn't know what to do.

The vampire and the wolf were mates. 

The faerie slowly returned back, blinking a few times to get used to the… light?

His eyes opened suddenly. He was still in the cage, but he was seeing everything. There was no darkness controlling him. He tried to touch the entrance, but it was still covered with warlock magic and it pained him. At least he could see his surroundings again; his wings slightly moving. 

Hyungwon briefly saw the interaction between them, his mind flooding with some glimpses of Shownu's future.

_"Love?" said the vampire, looking deep inside the werewolf's eyes._

_"Yes, love," replied the Dva, suddenly hugging his waist. Kihyun smiled at him, letting himself away. Shownu pecked his lips, murmuring several times how much he loved him._

Hyungwon gasped, landing on the floor again.

_Mates?_

His archenemy was the Dva's mate? 

"How?" he whispered to herself, knowing the other two were too connected to actually mind or listen to him.

"I don't know," answered the fallen angel, knowing what he meant.

"B-but..." he was trying to search for a justification, but there was none. 

This was Yunho and Jaejoong all over again.

"The Planet works in strange ways," were his words. He wasn't sure what was happening either. 

The light bit his lip, his eyes focused on the fallen angel in front of him. 

He couldn't judge the other two. He knew exactly what had happened before he lost consciousness. It wasn't easy to admit and he was sure the other wouldn't notice. After all, he was a fallen angel and his name was Wonho. He never introduced himself to him, but he suddenly knew most of him. 

Which scared Hyungwon.

"I know," he began to say, knowing the other would ask sooner or later why he could hear him and see him when no one could. "Your name is Wonho - at least it is an easy way to identify you."

The lead turned around, the surprise written all over his face and eyes.

"And I can see you," he admitted, trying his best to not lie. He was light itself - he wasn't supposed to be a liar.

But he couldn't tell him either. It would break him apart.

"Maybe because you are here to protect me indefinitely," he told him. He wasn't lying - he was there due to that circumstance. "Perhaps something is bound to happen," and it would, but at its time. He couldn't force destiny even when he knew it. "But I'm glad I can see you."

The fallen angel smiled and Hyungwon melted.

This was going to be beyond difficult for him, but he hoped. He truly hoped he would be his. 

Hyungwon smiled in return and they didn't notice that both of their glitters happily danced in return.


	17. Frozen

Changkyun was hiding in the darkness. His own species and a couple of vampires were trying to find him. They were looking for a good explanation as to why he went on a killing spree. He knew he did wrong - he was more than sure of that. He was the Master of Death; he was supposed to protect those around him, but being a selfish creature, it was more difficult than anyone would think. 

His head was spinning. He couldn’t think straight and he was hating those flashes. Ever since he saw himself in the arms of a damned elf, he was losing his entire patient. How could the best friends end up with creatures of life? This was worse than ending up with a fairy! At least, darkness and light complement each other in away. As dark as he was, he couldn’t corrupt himself - he needed that grim light.

But as death, you either lived or died. There was no in-between. It was impossible and it couldn’t be. It was prohibited, just like the majority of things on this Planet.

The warlock sighed, closing his eyes as a way to calm down. 

Nothing was making sense; nothing.

But his biggest error was to let himself loose, another image coming hard to his mind

_“We have to find him,” said the fairy with tears in his eyes. “He’s everything to me.”_

_“I know,” replied the elf through his mind, making others aware. “We are almost there, Hyungwon, just wait for us.”_

_The elf, the vampire, the werewolf, and the warlock were in the pursuit of the light._

Changkyun gasped, losing control of his own mind.

As Minhyuk searched the werewolf-like crazy. He was going crazy! How in the world did he disappear in front of his eyes? They didn’t have much time left, and it was unbelievable that these things could still happen. He bit his lower lip, not sure where to continue his pursuit. 

At least it wasn’t as difficult to do. He was letting the darkness caress his feet, his eyes turning from green to a dark grey. It was pretty easy to distinguish himself in Myriad, unlike the other. That’s why he was so worried, his scent was masked but the Dva’s was pure wolf. They would kill him almost instantly. 

“Fuck,” muttered the elf. His sense of smell wasn’t as great as the wolf. He wished he could do something about this, but it was impossible.

However, as he wandered around, his mind was split open. He hissed in pain, grabbing his head and he fell to the ground.

He began to see images of the five species trying to save the world.

Minhyuk’s eyes changed to green and his elf ears appeared, his teary eyes appearing suddenly. He was filled with glow and leaves, ignoring those gasps around him. 

“I found you,” he said too loud for everyone to hear, his thoughts opened to both elves and warlocks.

_Error._

Changkyun dodged one of the attacks thrown at him and he gasped, knowing the mistake he did was beyond words. Everyone knew and there was nothing he could do to conceal this. No matter the explanations or the speech he gave, it was going to be useless. There was no other choice but to escape.

“ _I’m sorry Shownu,”_ was all he said before he made a barrier for him and unconsciously, for his mate as well. He saw the darkness flying at his feet and knew he could easily teleport at least, outside the border and consecutively, run for his life.

And that’s exactly what he did, hearing Changkyun’s panicked mind escaping as well.

On the other side, Jooheon felt the tears falling from his eyes, punching the first thing his eyes saw.

“Why you too?!” he shouted, roaming his hands through his hair in pure desperation. He was completely healed and moving at an incredible speed against his own will.

He didn’t want to do it, but he was the Nat. There was a very clear rule in the League and Minhyuk failed at it. He needed to be punished and he needed to comply. 

He was about to lose her biggest ally.

The tears kept falling as he arrived at the center of the League, which was between the forest and a patch of grass. The wolves and hyenas preferred grass with their own camps, which they laid and had their own community divided by their own clans, while vulture has a completely separate area a bit drier than the one they were. Faeries and elves have always lived together, the first class in the highest of the trees and the second focusing on the roots. 

But news surely ran fast, the leaders, sergeants, and important people from each species were there, trying to figure out what just happened.

“One of our elves broke a rule,” Jooheon announced, holding back the tears. “Specialized people will go and try to capture him for further punishment. Since there is no wild anymore, we will remain with him until it is appropriate. We cannot kill our own, so that’s not an option.”

“Do you know anything about Shownu?” asked a very worried Lola, disappointed when Jooheon denied with his head.

“I only heard ‘I am sorry’,” he confessed. He actually didn’t hear more than that and he knew the elves wouldn’t have either. If they did, they would have told him already and he can occupy their minds without permission as well. “He’s hiding.” 

“And you can’t reach him?” said Bumi, losing her faith for Minhyuk. She really liked him as a friend and he was the less unlikely one to commit a crime, but it seems that he fell in the same path as the previous Nat.

“No,” admitted Jooheon, sighing after his words. It seemed that the other was the only one he couldn’t reach. But it made sense - he fell for a warlock. He didn’t know if the warlock was protecting him or not, but just the bare sense of love towards another was strong enough to be unapproachable. 

And he knew because the same thing happened to Yunho.

The difference was that they hid in the Wild and they couldn’t approach them. Unlike warlocks, elves were prohibited to go there. He wasn’t sure about the others, but his species was unable to and he has acted like a Nat ever since, forgetting in a way about him. In this situation, they were at war - they could reach him if they put their mind and nature into it.

So the Nat was unaware of how much longer would they be able to hide.

“Out of everyone, it had to be him,” said Lola, throwing her hands in the air in desperation. He brought the company to the Dva. The healer was supposed to be with him at all times and not fall into this trap. How come he was so easily persuaded?

The three of them, along with the other creatures, saw the pack of werewolves and elves towards them, a bit exhausted in the long run, but with the news, they wouldn’t like.

“Shownu disappeared,” said one of them, Lola’s eyes becoming bigger. “When we arrived, he disappeared in front of us. Minhyuk went to find him alone, knowing that we could be killed in an instant if found. We do not know what happened after that until the elves told us that Minhyuk revealed against their class.”

“Fuck,” whispered Bumi. This was worse than she thought. “What about Hyungwon?” 

“We don’t know,” said one of the elves, saddened at the news. “But he might still be alive. We didn’t hear any commotion and have you felt something?” 

Bumi denied. She hasn’t felt anything good or bad - just neutral. She knew it wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad either. At least they were right; Hyungwon might be still struggling but perhaps holding onto his own light. She wasn’t sure, but she wanted this to be the truth.

“I’m sending my best wolves to search for him,” said Lola, putting herself in a position to send her commands. “I need him back,” were her last words before turning into a wolf and running away, the others following her shortly after.

Jooheon sighed, this was just messed up.

“Have faith,” said Bumi, giving him small pats on her shoulders. “Let’s hope Minhyuk gives a good explanation. I am sure he has one.”

He wanted to hold onto that thought. He really did.

Jooheon didn’t want to lose another to a warlock. It was too recent and it was devastating. He hoped.

He truly hoped.


	18. No Gain

“So, the Master of Darkness has disappeared,” said the leader of the demons, a smirk appearing on his face. “We should have known this sooner. He was deemed to fail.” 

“Yet, everyone voted for him,” answered the Myk while rolling his eyes. “Even after the failure of his supposed friend, a majority vote was cast for him to rule Myriad.” 

“He was the most appropriate one,” defended him the Mistress. “But there’s nothing we can do. We have to find him no matter what.”

“Aren’t you his mate?” asked one of the grandeur serpents. “You are supposed to be able to locate him.”

“It seems that neither of you listens correctly,” she spat out, her magic turning the table into pure poison. “I have no mate. He chose me because I _do not_ want to mate. He knew if he chose another person, that person might want to take his power again. I don’t need that. I am powerful enough myself.”

“So, no,” she answered, the bittersweet savor of her mouth being known to everyone. “I can’t communicate with him. He closed himself. He’s a fucking Master, what do you expect? For him to open to the entire world?”

“He did it once,” replied the Myk, interestingly seeing the poison rotting the land. “That’s why we knew he betrayed us.” 

“And I don’t care if you kill him,” she confessed. Well, she did care to an extent but that was nothing of their concern. She wasn’t going to say it out loud. She appreciated what she had and well - selfishness brought her here. “But the fact is that there’s no warlock stronger than him. I can even try and go against him and it won’t happen. He would kill them in an instant.” 

“He’s half-way corrupted,” mentioned the leader of the demons. “He might lose soon.” 

“That’s if he turns completely,” replied the witch. “You are truly doubting his abilities.”

“We might,” said the grandeur, but continued after a bit of silence. “I know we are all aware that we cannot have such a specimen, we need to capture him and kill him. We also know we need the witches' capacity along with the warlocks, so I do not recommend sending the Mistress."

She nodded. She was a hundred percent in agreement with the serpent.

"Just a small of each clan should be enough," were his last words, knowing everyone was on the same page as him. "What about the Nil?"

"He needs to stay," said the Myk as a matter of fact. "We cannot lose him. He might be as powerful as the Master but he is the only one who guides our eximius. I can't let him go."

Kihyun arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. His words were lies and he could see across them. 

He also had his mind occupied with a certain wolf he left in his chambers. He fell asleep in his arms, but he heard the distress call and needed to escape before they came to find him. He hid the smell with a spell and tried to conceal the glitter in his eyes, but it was a tad impossible. He could see and feel them, but hopefully, it was bare to everyone else's.

He was wrong.

He knew deep inside that the Myk was aware of something changed in him.

"And I consider the Myk should represent us for now until we decide," declared the demon, the others following his stance.

The lead vampire simply smiled, seeing the creatures ending the meeting and disappearing suddenly from the visitor room. He saw Kihyun conjuring something before he called his name, preventing him from moving forward.

"Are you in love, Kihyun?" he asked, simply and easily. He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything. They were adults - way more than that. They were immortals. There was no need to stash anything.

"No," he responded as boringly as he could. 

The Myk arched his eyebrow, letting him know that he didn't believe a thing he said. "As long as it is with a vampire..."

"We do not believe," was his simple answer, looking at his sharp nails.

"Some do," he replied but didn't elaborate. "You might take your leave."

And Kihyun did not hesitate to finish his spell and leave the room.

_"Nao,"_ he called his confident through his mind, a swoosh of wind cleaning the room. 

_"Yes?"_ was her response. He waited a few seconds before responding - he wanted to make sure she wasn't busy or in the wild.

_"Keep an eye on the Nil,"_ he ordered, a wave of reassurance coming through the other's mind, acknowledging his orders. " _He's keeping something from us."_

And he proceeded to take her out of his mind.

The Myk slowly walked towards a mirror. He never used it - he couldn't see his reflection anyway but he enjoyed the blankness of it.

"If it's not me, Kihyun, it's no one," he swore under his breath, the bats screaming for blood.

At the other side of Myriad, Kihyun came to his chambers. He created a barrier strong enough to prevent people from coming inside or challenge him. It was going to cause him problems, but it might buy him some time.

He needed to think.

He needed to see what he needed to do to escape Myriad.

The Nil saw the wolf still sleeping and he smiled - his priorities changing completely. He didn't care about the damn pixie or the stupid fallen angel. He was solely focused on the other, memorizing the way he looked like a wolf. He had astonishing brown eyes and golden brown fur. He was sure that he was the biggest alpha male of the clans and that made him happy. 

But that also made him hesitate.

He has never been conquered. He was always the conqueror. The thought made him afraid, but he wasn't sure how to actually feel about it. He has never tried it before either, so it might not be as scary as he thought.

As the werewolf continued lying down, he turned towards the cage. He could see the fairy and sense the fallen angel. He was quickly recuperating, but he didn't seem like he was going to attack him or planning to.

Hyungwon stood up, getting closer to the bars but not enough. He heard the commotion but it was still protected with magic he could not fight against. He was magical - even more than a species but the elves dealt with white magic, the perfect contradiction of black. He only dealt with light, which worked in vampires specifically.

"I have never met a hybrid before," he said, looking firmly into the vampire's eyes. "I guess magic has helped you to mix well."

The Nil simply nodded. He wasn't interested in forming a conversation with him. He was rather thinking if he should liberate them or not…

He wanted to think he wanted to do it because he pitied them, but in truth he was jealous. The wolf came to grab him, but he didn't seem interested in him. If he let Hyungwon go, he could hold the werewolf longer. He was _needing; yearning_ for the other's touch.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but he is no my mate," he assured him. "He is yours as bizarre that might seem."

Kihyun smiled.

"He came for me," he continued. "But I can go on my own if you let me. I am sure that once he wakes up, he will be searching for you and your warmth. Werewolves are extremely lovable creatures. They need affection."

The Nil nodded, liking the way he was giving up information for his benefit. He had to admit that he has read a bit of every species that inhabited this world, but it wasn't deep enough. He preferred to stay in his room, doing more spells, and focusing on improving his magic. He needed to - he was in jeopardy every day of being discovered. That motivated him to continue no matter how tired he was.

But everything was crumbling as a powerful warlock and the Myk were trying to get into his chambers without permission.

They were counter-attacking his spell.

The vampire bit his lower lip, revealing against them while he tried to sustain the barrier, hearing the vampire lead screaming at him. He was beyond upset - and so was he.

"Promise me you will do a spell to protect the werewolf," asked Kihyun, grinding his teeth. He was losing the fight. Damn warlock! 

"I will," promised the fairy. He wasn't lying; he knew exactly what he needed to do. 

With his other hand, the Nil suctioned the magic that held the cage, suddenly opening it. Hyungwon immediately went out and appeared in front of the sleeping wolf, enclosing him in white magic. The light smiled, quite surprised at how Kihyun, even though was fighting against his race, could send protection to his mate at the same time. 

The power of love.

He heard Kihyun's screeching. He didn't have a long time.

"He can't leave," whispered the fairy while making sure his magic was strong. He was making sure it was as he needed to disappear from here. "He's attached to the vampire."

The fairy took his original form, closing his eyes suddenly as the fallen angel guarded her. 

_"Shownu, search for Kihyun,_ " she announced, impregnating the message in both the vampire and the wolf, the pull feeling stronger between them.

That should be enough.

Hyungwon disappeared shortly after with the fallen angel while the Nil went on his knees, the barrier broken as the warlock conjured darkness on his ankles and wrists, preventing him from moving or attacking. He was also suctioning his magic, becoming stronger as time passed. The warlock cunningly laughed, enjoying the pained face of the vampire.

The Myk angrily looked at him, clearly displeased with his rebellion.

"You fucking betrayed Myriad," he announced, another witch appearing and helping the warlock to finish the spell. "And I will make you pay."

With the last of his magic, Kihyun closed his mind indefinitely, sending a last message to the wolf. 

_"Save me..."_ and he lost consciousness, the quartet disappearing from Kihyun’s chambers as this began to crumble without its master. After all, it was an illusion created by the owner. Nothing was holding onto it anymore.

And Shownu opened his eyes.


	19. For You

“ _Why?”_ asked the warlock, hiding in the deepest part of the Planet. He sensed some close to him, but not enough to be discovered. After all, he turned into darkness. He could send his best allies, including the beautiful Kihyun, and it wouldn’t be enough. He knew his capacities and he was too strong for all of them.

But he had to be aware. As his species were selfish, they never liked him either. This has been a war ever since Yunhi disappeared and turned bitter when no one could take him out from the Master's title. They were desperately searching for him to kill him and he wasn’t stupid.

He also knew his life was tied to an elf. 

He sighed.

_“I don’t know,”_ was the elf response. He could feel his mate nearby, but he wasn’t sure where he was. He was trying to hide in trees but it would be impossible. They would find him in a heartbeat. However, the other was protecting him as well, so he was deeply buried in nature. It wasn’t as green as he wanted, but it worked. 

_“How did you know it was me?_ ” was the other question the warlock asked. They haven’t had the chance to communicate with each other, but the Master of Death was indeed powerful. He could keep both of them safe without him knowing and not letting any intruders coming into their minds.

_“I always knew,”_ was the response of the elf as he smiled, waves of relaxation coming through his mind. _“Just like you are protecting me right now.”_

Changkyun wasn’t ready to admit that, but he knew. Ever since they ran away in separate ways, when they were chased, Minhyuk’s white magic came to rescue just like Changkyun’s darkness covered him to get away from the light and nature. It was a weird combination, but it was becoming quite frequent and it simply worked without them truly knowing how.

_“I berserk,”_ admitted the warlock, the reassurance embracing him. _“I killed species and I do not regret my actions. I have done a lot of things and I don’t feel remorse. How can you love someone as dark as me?”_

_“Everyone has a bit of darkness inside,”_ followed his line of thought the elf. _“Others might not see it, but that’s there’s always filth in the beauty.”_

Changkyun deeply thought about it. He might be right. All his species were selfish and deathful, vampires mostly cared about pleasure, demons cared about how many sins you can hold within themselves and witches cared about turning things into corrupting things. Neutral creatures like hyenas cared about the prey, the vultures about their scavenging, and the wolves about who’s going to be in charge.

But what about the light creatures? Weren’t they perfect?

“ _Powerful elves like me can choose who do we choose to love,”_ he explained, knowing the other was focused on the conversation. _“But others cannot. If an elf of less category falls in love with another species, they are marginated but yet, we are supposed to be loving creatures. Isn’t that contradicting?”_

Changkyun smiled.

_“We can even control and erase that love,”_ continued the elf. _“But it was you. It has always been you.”_

The warlock remained silent. He never understood Jaejoong and his actions. He never knew why he sacrificed everything and left that love to consume him. He never thought about how hard it was for the previous Master to hide in the name of his feelings. Even when he was denying everything, he still chose to not understand.

But as time passed and nights flew by, he understood little by little. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t used to feeling the desperation of protection or to the new feelings abroad him, but he was changing. He could sense it and he was sure the elf knew.

_“Even if we die at this moment, I will never regret choosing you.”_

Changkyun fell the first tear falling and transforming into a flower.

On the other side but very close to them, the fairy and the fallen angel were on their way to the League. They were far enough from Myriad, but still close to the enemy side. They had to be aware, especially the fairy as there were too many escapees she clearly heard while she was captured. 

“It’s too dark,” said the light, trembling in his tiny size. 

“I’m sorry,” was all Wonho could say. He truly was. He didn’t know what to do or say to him. 

He didn’t even know what he was doing there.

Hyungwon was out of immediate danger. He was alone and he needed company as fairies were not supposed to fly alone, but once they get closer to the League, he should have indications of disappearing. So far, there was none and he couldn’t understand why.

“It’s okay,” was his response, smiling when Wonho’s vibrant lights danced around his. He was sure Wonho could not sense them or see them, as he needed to accept some things first. But that wasn’t his story to share.

“I still don’t understand how are you able to see me and hear me,” indicated Wonho. It has been an incognita ever since he went into this endless mission. He understood there was no position to talk about this or time either, but while they wandered until the light appeared, it might be a good idea to ask why.

“I don’t know either,” he lied. Hyungwon wasn’t a liar - he couldn’t be. He was the purest of all species as he was made of light. But he had a suspicion. Hyungwon wasn’t entirely sure either, so that’s why it wasn’t a complete lie; more like a white, very hidden lie.

However, the fairy hissed, seeing one of her wings sparkling.

It would hurt her nonetheless.

Every time he concealed a lie, it would cause his wings to burn. But that’s something the fallen angel didn’t need to know.

“You okay?” he concernedly asked, watching one of his wings smaller than the other. He wasn’t able to see light or darkness in a person as he was only a protector and he was there to protect and not judge. However, as far as he knew, all wings were the same size.

“Yes,” he half-smiled to the other, suddenly stopping. “I just need to rest.” 

“Okay,” he answered. He followed the fairy to the very top, closer to the sky. It was pitch black, but soon they shall see more bright. Myriad was founded in darkness and no light was needed. He was controlling her own, being light himself in order to not be discovered. 

“I hope Minhyuk is okay,” he wished, resting his wings against a tree branch. Wonho laid in front of the fairy, protecting him from any situation.

Hyungwon blushed, smiling at the same time, enjoying his proximity as their lights continued to dance with each other.

However, he felt the word stopping when an invader took his mind, advising something he didn’t want to hear.

_“I’m coming for you, Kihyun,_ ” 

Hyungwon gasped, the attacks from the depths of darkness trying to get to him while Wonho defended him. 

“We need to leave,” immediately said the fallen angel and the fairy complied in his own pain, knowing and praying that the other two destined mates were okay.


	20. Parting

Kihyun could see glimpses of light, but it was ethereal for him. His fairy instincts were kicking in - he truly wanted to reach it, but he wasn’t able to. They know they couldn’t hurt him, but depriving him of magic in a way was a painful method to conceal his true nature. The vampire bit his lips, knowing that sooner or later, his end would come.

But how it would be for a hybrid like him?

Would he become ashes like a vampire or would he be water like a fairy? He doubted he would become light as he was far too into the darkness to even imagine.

And it was always easier to conceal his lightness than his darkness.

The Nil sighed.

In terms of hierarchy, he would have wanted to be a fairy. They seemed to care more about themselves and to respect nature in its full bliss. But that was something he could never achieve, not even in his wildest dreams. His fangs were too notorious, the need he had for blood was on his veins and he was extremely sexual. He didn’t like to sleep around like most of his species, but he enjoyed it.

That was something prohibited between fairies unless you were in love.

His life was doomed from the beginning, but there he was, trying to survive. He was like this for centuries but this stupid war ruined everything he has build in the name of his parents.

“I would have never imagined you were a damn hybrid,” he heard the Myk say. He couldn’t see him, but he knew he was there - somewhere. He could smell him, but it was brief. His small wings were bright with a hint of red, his true nature coming out in a force. 

“You deceived us for thousands of years,” he continued to say, a hint of hatefulness in his voice.

If Kihyun was in his shoes, he would be pissed too. But it wasn’t his fault he was too smart for them.

“And here I thought you were special because you had enhanced magical powers,” confessed the leader of Myriad, his steps surrounding the silence.

He was expecting an answer from the Nil, but nothing came.

The vampire knew there was nothing he could say. The more he talked, the worse for him. He wasn’t in a position to fight or do anything. He might be powerful outside, but he lacked the will and the magic to counter the Myk. 

“Fuck,” muttered the Myk, standing in front of the darkness. “Why? Of all people, why did it had to be _you?”_

Kihyun didn’t know what he was talking about. He could presume it might be that he was the most powerful vampire on the species and he was sad to lose him since his life was ending anyway or it could be that he knew he was the mate of…

The vampire opened his eyes in disbelief after he heard Myk’s sudden confession.

“You either are mine or no fucking one,” he said, trying to grab Kihyun’s hand but he stepped back, preventing him to catch him. The Myk tried one more time, but he threw a bit of light at him, making the other hiss.

“I’ll make you mine, Kihyun,” he said in a convincing evil voice and the Nil shivered.

There was no one to save him from that. His fairy instincts were in full play, but they wouldn’t last a long time. There was a bare minimum he could do. 

_“I’m coming for you, Kihyun,_ ” 

The vampire saw his wings glittering, the hope of fulfilling his mind. His area became brighter and the Myk had to step completely back, unwilling to resolve the clouds in Kihyun’s mind. He could manipulate every single one of the vampire’s mind, except the Nil’s. He has always been blocked out and only let in when necessary. No matter how much he tried, it was impossible to become that barrier.

And he just knew why.

_“He’s powerful,”_ he heard both Nao and Minah say in his mind.

_“You won’t be able to hold him for too long,”_ were Nao’s words, penetrating his mind like swords.

He hated the fact that she was right. The only sorcerer powerful enough was Changkyun and the damned man ran away with his stupid elf lover. Not even Minah had so much magic and the fact that he was a fairy too, decreased their abilities significantly. 

Neither the darkness nor the light affected him greatly. 

_“Just be careful,”_ continued his second in command, advising him just like she would have done in the past. _“Your obsession with him might kill you.”_

The Myk kicked her out of his mind, his red eyes turning darker at the thought of losing him.

On the other side, Shownu was planning to escape. The castle became crumbles, but his part remained intact. He was sure this was due to the vampire and Hyungwon protecting him. The point is that he couldn’t open his mind - there was enough chaos already on the League.

He peeked in a werewolf’s mind and learned that the elf and the warlock were mates. They wanted to imprison Minhyuk and the Master of Death and he almost scoffed. 

Before that werewolf noticed, he separated their thoughts and he closed his mind indefinitely. This would help him on his quest and hopefully, no one would notice he was yearning for his arch-enemy.

“Life’s ridiculous,” he muttered to himself, still surprised as to how he fell in love instantly with a vampire in his purest form. It didn’t help that the full moon was about three to four days ago. The first week is when he was in his highest stamina and appeal. His manhood was vibrating, yearning - he wanted _him_. He knew it was going to happen when he found his mate. It was something that they had as werewolves. 

To complete the engagement of two souls, a connection of bodies needed to happen. This is why he was so desperate and heated.

The Dva sighed, trying to remain calm. This wouldn’t help him. He needed to rescue him - he was feeling the anxiety and worriedness of the vampire in his bones. But he needed an escape plan.

However, nothing was coming to his mind. He was completely lost. He was in an enemy zone with no allies. The moment he stepped out, the spell would disappear as it was attached to his specific zone and hell would break loose. He couldn’t ask for help either - they would immediately know he wanted to save a vampire. His mind was full of him and his ethereal self.

The only thing he could approach was trying to call for the elf. It was risky, but Minhyuk was very powerful. He might not be close to Kihyun and not even a third of the Master of Death, but he could definitely defend himself.

He also knew he might not respond to his call.

If he closed his mind, it was nearly impossible. After all, they were looking for both like crazy.

The wolf proceeded to close his eyes and turned into his natural form, knowing it was less risky this way and he might also be willing to open enough to let him in. Being the Dva had his perks, no one else could do this but him. 

_“Shownu?”_ he heard the elf asking and he smiled.

He was alive.

_“Shownu, I know what happened,”_ he immediately said before the other tried to kick him out. _“I mated as well.”_

And his statement went into deep silence.

_“Who?”_

_“The goddamned vampire.”_

He heard a gasp and some words he could not understand. He was sure the elf and the warlock were not together, but if they were indeed mates, the connection was powerful. Heck, he hasn’t even met the Master of Death and he had to admit the things they had said were pretty powerful and scary.

_“Are you willing to connect with him?”_ asked the elf.

_“He was the one that told you to open, right?”_ he asked back, giving his permission with that inquiry.

_“I know you don’t underestimate me,”_ he heard a brand new voice fulfilling his mind and he smirked.

He never thought he would sound like that. He had a rich, but a pitchy voice. If he didn’t know he was the actual Master of Death, he would have confused him for another elf, a fairy, or even a werewolf.

_“I am protecting Changkyun,”_ he continued, knowing this was the closest to an ally he would get. _“He is weaker than I am. I am providing him the darkness and strength he needs to continue. I heard your plea. He can’t identify who it is, but I can.”_

_“Well, you are the most powerful sorcerer in Eclat,”_ replied the wolf, his eyes still closed. 

_“Kihyun is more powerful,”_ he admitted, the werewolf scoffing at the name of his mate.

He was having a hard time swallowing the information.

_“It’s him, right?”_ he asked, but it sounded more like a statement to Shownu’s mind. _“He’s your mate.”_

_“Yeah…”_ responded the Dva, sighing afterward. _“How fucked up is this life that we mated with the enemies?”_

_“Tell me about it,”_ replied the Master of Death, waves of reassurance coming through his mind and he smiled.

_Minhyuk_ was trying to calm him down through his unconditional love.

_“I know him very well,”_ said the warlock, leaving out their almost sexual encounters and some kisses they gave to each other. That wasn’t his to tell. _“He hides something. I haven’t been able to figure it out yet, but I’m pretty sure you will know soon. After all, you are his mate.”_

Shownu half-smiled. He noticed too, but just like Changkyun’s statement, it wasn’t clear to him.

_“You are more connected to Minhyuk than to me,”_ he continued, the plan starting in a heartbeat. _“After all, you are from the League. You are their leader. Everyone was supposed to connect.”_

_“I was the lead of Myriad,”_ he confessed. This did not surprise the wolf at all - he was too powerful for them. They complimented each other in a wicked way, but he was above them in a lot of aspects. _“I am pretty sure they choose the Myk, the leader of the vampire clan.”_

Shownu growled. He heard his voice once - he was sure he had Kihyun and it irritated him.

He also felt that he was too infatuated by his mate and that made his blood boil even more.

_“Your best choice is to try and find him, I can track him down,”_ were his words, allowing Minhyuk to step in.

_“Because he was the previous lead, the connection is never lost. This is what happened with Jaejoong and Yunho as well,”_ confessed the elf. _“Within the elves, we never told this to the faeries as it was our own business even though we lived around the same area, but we always felt Yunho close to us. He was never discovered or found, but for us to continue living, he needed to be there. He was our Nat - Nat is short for Nature. We can’t live without Nature.”_

_“Jaejoong hid well,”_ said the warlock, continuing after the creature of the Planet. _“I felt him from time to time, but it wasn’t enough for me to find him. Because I was proclaimed leader and his second in command, there was this strange link between us. But I knew I would never be the ruler until he died.”_

_“How did you know that?”_ asked the very curious werewolf. It was very intriguing and kind of interesting to know the other species' controls. He was getting impatient - the anguish becoming almost unbearable, but he knew they were saying this for a reason.

He wasn’t the Dva for nothing. He knew better than that.

_“There is only one thing the Master of Death can know and there is only one power that lays in them no matter how corrupt you are,”_ confessed Changkyun, looking at the free where Minhyuk was in another corner of his mind.

And he was wishing he was there.

_“Manipulation and warping,”_ he admitted, Shownu’s eyes suddenly opening at the reveal. _“I can manipulate the mind of Myriad to a certain extent. They don’t know that,”_ he then proceeded to smile. “ _And I can also warp you into another species, but the connection lies with Minhyuk.”_

But then, the warlock proceeded to take the elf out of their minds, a wave of confusion empowering them. 

_“He is currently resting in a tree I formed in his mind as he cannot be in a real tree, but this helps him to continue and move forward,”_ continued the powerful warlock. _“I’m still struggling to admit my feelings for him, but they are too powerful that I feel my soul cleansing.”_

And the wolf understood why he kicked him out.

That could mean he was dying. Warlocks cannot purify themselves.

“ _He would be the only one who can help you and I am allowing it under one condition.”_

Shownu fell silent and that was the other’s queue to follow his request.

_“Protect him no matter what,”_ was his plead and the wolf howled.

He felt the desperation and need. He felt the love the warlock felt for the elf and it was so strong…

Just like the one he felt for the vampire.

_“Kihyun is powerful to an extent I might never be able to figure out,”_ he confessed before he prepared to kick Shownu out of his mind. _“Between you and him can protect Minhyuk. Please, do it and I promise you I will make your encounter with Kihyun possible.”_

_“I promise,”_ said the Dva, sealing his words with the warlock. He felt a small tad of life mixed with darkness and death at his feet, his eyes changing from brown to a golden brown.

_“Go.”_


	21. Challenger

Hyungwon was enjoying the light, his wings considerably better. The fatigue wasn’t as bad as before either. They were closer to the League, meaningless attacks would be possible. At wat, anything counted, but both were clear in their motive. They wouldn’t specifically attack in their home plate - they would have too many things to lose. They fought in surroundings, closer to the wild areas, although it was becoming closer and closer as time passed.

The Myriad wanted to conquer the League and rule in eternal darkness while the League wanted the light to be part of the entire Planet. 

Their focus has completely changed and it scared him. 

“Enjoying the sun time?” he heard the fallen angel say and he half-smiled.

“I am the light,” was his response. He was the sun, but the sun needed a bright sky in order to operate. They complemented each other.

“Well, the same thing,” he answered, rolling his eyes. “I think it’s safe to say I know a lot more about faeries than before.”

“Nah,” was his response, smiling at his figure. “There’s a lot to learn and things I cannot explain.”

“Duh,” he replied, arching an eyebrow. “You have to be a fairy to know.”

“Genius,” he sarcastically replied and he laughed. Hyungwon smiled to himself, his glitter jumping around Wonho. 

He almost lovingly sighed, but he kept her sanity. The light wanted to let him know, but this wasn’t his decision. As a fellow fairy who likes lighter creatures, he doesn’t even know what has been happening. All he knows is that he won’t let him go no matter what.

He rather die and turn into the endless sun before doing it.

It was prohibited, but was it? A fallen angel was the least of the creatures. He made a presumption as to why he took a shape and form, but there was nothing concrete about it. He had so many questions and so few answers to his incognito that he might never be able to resolve it. 

“Well, we still have quite a few distances to walk as I cannot teleport or move as fast as light as you can,” he indicated, sitting beside Hyungwon. “So, we will just share a bit of each other species.” 

“Have you ever considered a species?” he asked first, knowing that would take the other aback but he was curious. As the curious species that he was, he tried his best to read and know a bit of everything. He didn’t have a lot of access due to obvious circumstances, but the fallen angels have been almost like a taboo.

No one knew anything about them. They simply knew they were the protectors and that was it. No further questions were asked or given.

“No,” he said, his expression suddenly changing. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he was the one that suggested the conversation. He truly felt the need to explain a bit of what he was, if he was something at all, to Hyungwon. He could have reached the League in a heartbeat - he was healed. Not completely, but he could travel as light.

But since he was his protector, he waited for him. Even if he had said it was better to do it this way since traveling that way from this far would deplete his health, he still felt sad. 

Although he wasn’t useless. He has protected him from so many attacks and that has helped him immensely to heal. 

“Just like other species have known, we are the protectors,” he commenced, hearing absolute silence from the other. “We can only watch you in silence whenever you come to our mainland. We can sense you as well, but we do not have a form and shape to any of you,” his eyes dropped on the light, but he kept his usual self, looking at the horizon. 

“We merely exist to protect the species from extinction,” he indicated, sighing afterward. “Which is why I am here. My duty is to die with you.” 

Hyungwon looked at him, their eyes connecting for the first time. His teary eyes gave her away while his sad but meaningful eyes comforted him.

But he didn’t say a word to him.

“You are the light and without you, a lot of species cannot live. You are critical to the survival and losing you is losing the faeries and half of the elves. They need your light to recreate nature in its shape and form,” he finished, their eyes still liked each other.

“If the faeries perish, no fauna can be created and how will the werewolves, hyenas, and vultures eat? If the elves cannot recreate nature, warlocks can’t corrupt it,” he continued where he left off. “If they can’t corrupt nature, they aren’t able to create magic. If they die, they turn into eternal darkness and the witches can’t poison the Planet. The only ones able to live are vampires, but the blood will become extinct if they begin to kill each other and serpents are magical - they have nothing inside. Demons live out of sinners and they wouldn’t be anything to sin because every creature thinks of something bad and they eat from that.” 

“Everything is a chain that starts with you,” he half-smiled, feeling comfortable with the fairy. “And it is my toil to be with you until you are no longer in danger.” 

“So, when we arrive at the League, will you leave me?”

Wonho nodded and Hyungwon felt his heart-crushing. He saw the first tear falling down and he tried to hide it but it wasn’t fast enough for him. The irony - he was light and yet, he couldn’t conceal as quickly as his movements.

The fallen angel looked at the tear turning into a greyish glitter once it hit the floor. That meant he was extremely sad.

But why? Why he was behaving this way? This was his destiny - he wasn’t going to fight it. He was glad he was okay and he knew that once they arrived he would return to his typical duties. He didn’t miss them and understood that it would be very boring to come back after everything he has learned, but that was his job. He didn’t ask to be this way. He wasn’t even sure where he came from.

However, they were there for too long and someone found them, the spell going to his wings. Wonho didn’t know how he noticed faster than he did, but he grabbed him and turned him around, receiving the attack instead. They both looked at each other with surprised eyes, the same thoughts running through their minds.

Wonho has never been able to hold the other.

Hyungwon gulped, his long and manly fingers surrounding his tiny shoulders. The attacks came from the same direction every time, but Wonho absorbed them like nothing.

And for the first time, the fallen angel saw his purple glitter flickering along with a blue one that he didn’t understand where it came from. 

Their eyes never disconnected.

Without him knowing, he took her human form, feeling the light touch on her body. Hyungwone shivered, more glitter falling into its place. 

The fallen angel gasped at his beauty.

When he saw him for the first time in his vulnerable form, he was pale, full of bruises, and grasping into life. He was almost lifeless, his light opaque and he was trying his best to survive. His hair was entirely grey - the patterns of his colors dyed in the sorrow. His tiny wings were almost non-existent, burning to ashes.

The species Wonho was seeing was out of this world. He couldn’t describe in words what he felt. 

He heard Hyungwon gasping, his eyes closing and his back aching. He felt the necessity to hold him closer to him and he placed his arms around his waist, their chests close to each other. He hid his face in his neck and he closed his eyes, feeling sudden energy coming out of his body. He tightened the embrace, giving small kisses to his collar. He felt the fairy trembling in pleasure in his arms and he was delighted.

When he opened his eyes, he immediately enclosed the other’s neck into his arms, completing the matching lights between them.

_Mates._

The protector and the light evolving into one in its purest form of love, their glitters and light becoming one and creating a new color.

Deep hue.

The attacks suddenly stopped, the warlocks and demons hissing at the sudden bright coming at them in force, retreating to a safer place.


	22. Leaving

Kihyun sighed. He has been trapped for a couple of days and he was losing his light and darkness at the same time. He was weaker as time passed and he wanted to pass out, but he needed to continue. He only had one force holding onto him and that was the werewolf. He couldn’t lose the faith he held deep inside his blood. 

Because he didn’t know if he had a heart or a soul.

It was a question he always asked himself. Being a hybrid was hard and being one of a kind didn’t help either. He had a lot of questions inside that might never have an answer. The Nil sighed for the second time, his eyelids becoming heavier as time passed. 

“You haven’t flattered, huh?” he heard the Myk, but like most of the time, he couldn’t see him.

It didn’t help that he was mixing light with darkness and making several warlocks torture him. He has seen his deepest secrets being replayed in his mind. He has seen the scene of his mother dying while he ran for his life. He has replayed the scene of his father saying goodbye and sorry to him while he was taken away and later killed.

And worst, he saw the shape of a wolf dying before his eyes.

Those scenes, even though neither the warlocks nor the Myk knew, were shattering everything inside him. As darkness surrounded him, the tears also fell and he felt useless - powerless. How come he had this power within him and he couldn’t do anything about it? He couldn’t attack, he couldn’t escape and he damned at magic for the first time.

The one that has been his ally through all these decades was also his worst enemy.

He looked at his wrists, they were powerfully tightened into a spell-based chain. Light and darkness needed to be separated - they couldn’t mix with each other. But warlocks knew a way to mix it and use it to their advantage. Or better said - to fuck him up. He didn’t know how they found out that quickly, but he was sure their research was based more on logic than anything else. After all, they couldn’t mix with life either. It was just a matter of nature.

Kihyun hissed, her sweat covering his forehead. He was trying so hard to maintain himself but it was difficult. 

“You have been rejecting me,” announced the Myk with lust in his eyes and a smirk covering his face. “You have been powerful enough to overthrow me, but not anymore, Kihyun, not anymore.” 

The vampire gasped in pain, trying not to panic at his words.

But the tears fell for him, sending unfortunate waves at his mate unconsciously.

And Shownu bit his lower lip in his mind, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

_“How far are you into?”_ he heard the elf asking while being manipulated by the warlock. Shownu hasn’t been able to move as quickly as he wanted to because he was transformed into a bat and he needed to be extremely careful. Bats were supposed to be a vampire's best friends or something like that. In complete honesty, he doesn’t give a shit about them except for his mate.

He might need to know a thing or two, but he wasn’t worried about that _yet._

He just wanted to have Kihyun in his arms.

_“Very,_ ” he responded cautiously, waiting for his next flight. Since bats were called vampires, he had to hide in a nearby cave to prevent suspicion. After all, they didn’t know he was warped into one and he wasn’t actually one of them.

But he was nearby. He felt Kihyun closer and closer to him, but he was scared. 

The vampire essence was becoming less as time passed. 

He unknowingly sent vibrations of desperation and sadness, hearing some sobs along the way. 

_“I’m sorry,”_ was all he could say. He truly was apologetic. He didn’t mean to unveil his feelings to the other two. 

_“It’s not your fault,”_ he heard the warlock respond. He barely talked, he was strictly focused on giving Minhyuk enough magic to continue with Shownu’s half manipulation. He needed to be himself while being guided at the same time. That way, he could feel his mate - otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to.

_“You also feel ours,”_ he finished as waves of relaxation and love flooded Shownu’s mind.

It was their love.

He knew that sometimes it was desperate - he could feel them. Minhyuk really wanted to see Changkyun. The warlock wasn’t quite there yet, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love him the less. His actions spoke for himself. He was sacrificing himself for the love he had for the elf.

Just like he was giving everything to be with Kihyun.

He felt two warlocks nearby, but they quickly turned around. It made Shownu laugh internally every time it happened. The damn Master of Death was so powerful that he has conquered most of their minds already. They were exclusively looking for him only.

Which made him wonder why Changkyun hasn’t used this to his advantage.

He truly wanted to ask him, but he knew there wasn’t time to lose. He needed his mate desperately just like he needed the full moon.

However, Shownu felt a punch to his heart. He coughed in his mind, distracting Minhyuk but the warlock felt it too.

_“Magic,”_ he indicated, watching how the bats were coming back to their place without any assumption. After all, some did not reason as they did. They were animals indeed, but they had a lot of things their true nature couldn’t have.

_“They are torturing him, fuck,”_ he heard the Master and he felt his eyes turning anguish grey.

_“I’m going to send a tornado, leave!”_ were his instructions and he didn’t hesitate to follow. He quickly let his tiny body leave the branch inside the cave and he flew like it was nobody’s business, some vampires weirdly looking at him as he wasn’t called.

However, there was no time for those thoughts as the tornado immediately came to town, most of the species alerted because it could mean that a League species was very nearby.

And they needed to prepare for the attack. 

Shownu was stealthy. He continued to fly non-stop, exactly knowing where to go. The vampire guards were alerted of their surroundings, partially ignoring the existence of a single bat.

A few minutes later, he saw a castle. It looked similar to the one Kihyun had, but it was ten times bigger. However, that wouldn’t fool him. He knew exactly where his mate was being harrowed. Instead of stopping in front of the window, he stopped a few feet behind, but he was able to see most of the inside.

He saw the Myk without a shirt, taking his pants out.

Shownu shouted in his mind, startling the elf.

_“Shownu, don’t!”_ he heard Minhyuk screaming, but he was too late. The thought of the lead of the vampires trying to impale himself into Kihyun to take his pride was making him crazy.

The wolf broke the powerful and mind-controlling spell and turned into his natural form, entering the room in a heartbeat by shattering the crystal into nothing. The leader of the vampires was so focused and so into his own madness, that he didn’t even sense the werewolf coming at him.

He wasn't fast enough.

The wolf went for the fatal attack. His counterpart might not know where and when to strike, but his wolf form did. He grabbed his neck and bit it with force, taking half of him with his teeth. The Myk screamed in sorrow, teleporting somewhere to the room, but weakened.

And he was losing too much blood for him to heal. That blood was what kept him alive and he was saying farewell. 

The warlocks heard his distressed call, coming back into the room. They saw the bloody Myk on the floor, trying to heal himself while the wolf laid at the other side of the room, furiously growling at them.

They started to throw spells at him, but Shownu was fast to evade them. He moved around like he was light. One of the warlocks lost his focus due to the speed and was taken by the neck as well, shouting of pain to the world.

The wolf continued to move around like nothing, confusing the warlocks at his tremendous speed. It seemed like he was possessed by a faerie, which was the fastest creatures on the Planet.

And he was.

Kihyun heard the commotion and the pain. He was blinded and lost his touch, but he hasn’t lost his sense of smell and hearing. 

It smelled like… a mix of spices with vanilla.

The vampire gasped again in disbelief, hearing scattered thoughts. 

_Shownu!_

He felt a renewed force within him and he closed his eyes, his fairy instincts kicking out. He felt the chains being broken - they were nothing compared to his light. He felt the darkness dissipating away, but he couldn’t open his eyes; not yet. He focused on Shownu’s animal, reaching him in an instant like they were meant to be. He shared his light with him, enhancing his abilities to more than a maximum.

He was his mate, he could do that and _more._

He continued to hear more fuss until everything stopped, the shrieking voice of the Myk fulfilling the castle for a bit until there was nothing more.

A couple of seconds passed before he opened his eyes to the light, Shownu’s wolf sitting down on his lap. He was full of blood and had a couple of wounds, but they were healing beautifully. 

The Nil saw his surroundings and was belated at it, his eyes turned dark red at the sight of the blood shattered all over the place. But he couldn’t succumb - he wanted to clean everything and so he did. With a snap of his fingers, the body of the previous leader turned into ashes while the warlocks mixed with darkness and flew away; escaping from the light emerging. 

He then saw the wolf returning to his original grey, looking one last time to his mate in his natural form.

Shownu turned back into his counterpart and grabbed Kihyun’s face. 

“Are you okay?” he worriedly asked and the vampire smiled, showing a few of his fangs to him.

“Just tired,” was his answer as he sensed people trying to teleport into the castle. It was overly protected with magic and it wasn’t easy to break through, but they will figure it out sooner or later.

“We have to leave,” announced Kihyun, Shownu's hand into his. “Ready?”

The wolf nodded, feeling his body suddenly leaving without a trace.


	23. Phas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut scene, if you feel uncomfortable, feel free to skip it. It does contain a bit of relevant information regarding the mating process between vampire!Kihyun and werewolf!Shownu. Remember, Kihyun is a hybrid, so that means they are only mating with his vampire self.

Shownu and Kihyun were in the middle of nowhere, resting in a rock in the middle of the forest. Kihyun was in Shownu’s arms, his back softly touching the other’s chest while the werewolf’s muscular fingers played with the tiny but beautiful and strong tips of the vampire.

“Why is it so calm?” asked the werewolf to himself, but his mate heard him.

“They are trying to search for the Myk,” casually said the fairy and laughed when he heard the wolf scoff.

“That piece of shit,” was his response, repulsed by the mere existence of his name. “He was a waste to this Planet.” 

Kihyun couldn’t agree more.

“And yet, you bedded him,” muttered between teeth the wolf, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. “Your body is full of him. I can smell him on you. And others.” 

The vampire kept quiet, knowing the conversation won’t get anywhere if he refuted. Yes, he was half a fairy but his vampire instincts were bigger due to the fact of him trying to hide it for so long. He also didn’t deny them. He succumbed to his desires often and he made a lot of them his.

“I know there is nothing I can do but it irritates me,” confessed Shownu. “I haven’t bedded anyone.”

“It’s your nature, Shownu,” he told him, sighing afterward. “I am a vampire…”

“You are a hybrid,” corrected the werewolf. “I can smell the fairy in you. I guess that’s what you wanted to hide.” 

Kihyun smiled. 

He was hiding his glitter, wings, and smell out of habit, but his mate immediately knew what he was.

“You are definitely mine,” were Kihyun’s words, turning himself around. He embraced the wolf’s waist with his legs, their chest calmly following each other heartbeat.

“Are you?” asked the wolf, his breathing becoming agitated. His manhood felt a tad uncomfortable on his comfortable pants, Kihyun’s thighs pleasurably messing with him. 

“I will,” he acknowledged, their eyes connecting for the first time since they met each other. “I might smell like them, but I never gave them something I am willing to give you.” 

Shownu arched an eyebrow.

“You see, I always chose to top,” he smirked, watching his mate savoring his own lips. “I didn’t want anyone inside me, but I rather chose to be inside them. So, I am giving you something I have never given to anyone before.” 

“That’s surprising,” was all he could say before devouring the vampire’s lips. Kihyun moaned into the kiss, his long nails mixing with Shownu’s long hair. The wolf’s back touched the ground, his hands possessively holding his mate’s waist. He proceeded to bite his lower lip, hearing the other moan again.

“Why do you sound so sensual?” muttered the Dva, one of his hands lowering to his butt and grabbing it with force.

“It’s _you_ ,” he breathlessly said, devouring his lips once again. He could never have enough of that man, but he didn’t want to lose his control. What if they tried to kill them while mating?

However, Shownu kissed his worries away, his lips focused on his neck. The vampire shivered in pleasure while the werewolf’s hands did wonders to his body.

“I am thinking…” admitted the Dva, continuing the exploration of his body. “Where to take you…”

“ _Anywhere,”_ answered the other, submerged in pleasure. “Fuck, just…” 

“Shhh,” shushed the wolf, standing up with the other, still holding his waist. “What’s your hurry?”

“I’m intoxicated,” said the vampire, his fangs showing up larger. “Your scent, your body, _you…_ I’m crazy.”

“In love?” asked Shownu, stealing a couple of kisses from the other. 

“Yes,” he answered, his legs embracing the other’s waist as he grabbed his head with his hands. “I love you.” 

“ _I love you,_ ” breathlessly answered the wolf, Kihyun’s back touching the core of a tree. “And I will make your scent mix with mine. You are _only mine_ , Kihyun.” 

“Yes!” he shouted, kissing him senselessly. They spent the rest of their minutes in that foreplay, tasting each other until they were completely naked and for the first time, the vampire exposed himself in his true form.

His wings were golden with a hint of red, the glitter mixing with Shownu’s orange energy.

“This is why you are so breathtaking,” whispered the wolf, one of his hands touching the very core of his wings. Kihyun gasped in pleasure, biting his lower lip and he rubbed his manhood with the other.

“Fuck,” murmured the Dva, continuing the foreplay with the other’s wings. “You are sensitive, huh?” 

“I never knew,” he muttered back between kisses, the precum dripping. “I have… ah…. Never showed them…” 

“ _Beautiful,_ ” he answered, licking his neck. “Get down, baby.”

Kihyun immediately complied. His cold feet touched the ground, making the light pop out. He missed the warmth the other gave him while their bodies rubbed against each other. 

“It’s going to hurt,” he indicated him, his arms embracing his waist again. “But this is how we mate. This is how I will mark you _forever_.” 

The vampire took a deep breath followed by a pleasurable moan. Shownu was playing with his manhood and then he bit him without any warning.

The Nil screamed in pain with a hint of pleasure. Shownu’s wolf teeth were marked inside his hip and he was bleeding. The other proceeded to lick it until he finished and noticed there was no more blood. It was swollen, but it would heal.

Although not completely.

Whenever a wolf marked his mate, it stayed there forever as a reminder that he was taken.

Shownu went back to the other’s lips, ravishing them for the fourth time while his hand rubbed the other’s dick, sending wavers of eternal pleasure to the fairy.

“Fuck,” muttered Kihyun, shivering under his arms. “ _Take me!”_

“So sudden?” smirked the werewolf, grabbing his butt and lifting him up from the floor. “Aren’t you going to mark me?”

“Later,” was his answer, his fangs extending more. 

Shownu scoffed, making the vampire’s back touch the core of the tree again. “I’m entering and I will be savage, just like you want me to.” 

“Yes!” he moaned in delight, spreading his legs for the other. His manhood was dangerously rubbing on the other’s chest, staining it a bit. “I don’t need that sugar coating shit. I just _need you_ inside of me.” 

“And you will have me,” muttered the wolf, entering without further warning or preparation. The wolf growled, hiding his face in Kihyun’s neck. The vampire screamed in absolute pain, tears forming in his eyes.

He felt like dying. 

He dug his nails in Shownu’s shoulders, making the wolf hiss. He was trying to calm down, but he never thought he would feel so full, so delighted, so _big._

“God, you are so tight…” whispered the wolf, submerged in the pleasure the other’s entrance was giving him. He wanted to move - he wanted to feel more, but the vampire needed to get used to him first. Yes, he wanted to be a savage and make him bleed, but he also wanted the other to have the experience of his life.

Something he will always have with him.

Kihyun moved a bit, hearing his mate moaned in pleasure. He was getting used to it, the pleasure coming like crashing waves at him, forgetting little by little about the excruciating pain he felt minutes before. 

The fairy moved his hips more and that was Shownu’s queue to move.

“Ah!” shouted Kihyun, feeling the other’s penetration deep inside of him. He began to jump, feeling the need of having Shownu inside him forever.

“Yes, yes, baby, move for me,” moaned Shownu, their hips moving at the same time. The tree was hurting Kihyun’s back, but he felt so much pleasure he didn’t care. He would heal later. 

“Nunu!” he shouted, making the other paralyze a bit.

_Nunu_ , he thought, _I like it._

_I like you too, babe, please, more!_ Heard the wolf in his mind, knowing their minds were connecting better than before.

Kihyun was invading his mind, making the pleasure bigger and hotter. Shownu opened his mind to his mate, hearing him gasp at the brand new sensation he was feeling.

And then, he reached his most sensitive area, making the vampire tremble.

“There!” he moaned, letting himself loose at the marvel. 

Shownu took his manhood out and then fully went inside him, earning another loud moan from the vampire.

“Yes!” he said, grabbing a handful of Shownu’s hair into his and pulling it. 

“Ahhh,” moaned in excitement the wolf, his penetrations increasing as time passed, but he was almost there. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Kihyun’s cavity has been driving him nuts for a long time and he was unable to resist.

“Nunu! Nunu!” moaned the vampire without stop. He felt so many sensations and so many things he couldn’t explain. He was full, he felt loved, he felt like he was someone and he didn’t regret it. He would give Shownu his body every day until forever. He would risk everything and anything for that man.

He loved him.

“Kiki,” he muttered, feeling the love irradiating from his mate. 

_Ahh, Nunu, call me… call me Kiki… ahhh… again_ , asked the vampire in his mind and he complied.

He would do anything for his mate.

“ _Kiki,”_ he sensually called him, feeling at his peak. “Kiki, I can’t… ahhh… take it… baby…” 

“Fill me,” muttered the vampire, arching his back. He wasn’t going to last long either. “ _I’m yours!”_

“Nunu!” he let out a long groan, gasping at the verge of his orgasm. He felt his golden lights completely twirling around Shownu’s while they combined into each other, completing his mating as a fairy.

“Kiki!” he moaned his name, cumming inside him and filling him up completely. The werewolf’s legs were about to give up until he felt Kihyun’s face hiding into his, a painful moan coming out from his mouth.

Kihyun marked him.

_Mine,_ said the vampire, suctioning his blood as he felt his manhood to live again, Shownu’s dick still inside him.

_Yours,_ replied the wolf, the hip movement starting from the beginning as the other moaned.

It was going to be an endless passionate night.


	24. White Flag

We are almost there,” said the fairy in his natural form, receiving a simple nod from the fallen angel.

The other was ignoring him. 

Ever since he felt the connection between them, he has been ignoring Hyungwon. 

And it hurt.

He wanted to let him go. He wanted to disappear at the speed of light and leave him alone, but he was completely attached to him and it was killing him inside. He had the desire to simply forget what he felt about him, but he was willing to suffer. It was him or nothing.

The fairy decided to get ahead of him, his thoughts never leaving his troubled mind.

The fallen angel looked at his tiny figure, wanting to cry. He didn’t deserve him in any way, shape, or form. He was designated to fall ever since he arrived on Earth. But he didn’t know this - neither he was prepared to tell him. He would be devastated if he changed his mind.

Because he was sure he will.

And for the first time since his existence, he loved Hyungwon. He didn’t know fallen angels could mate, but it seemed that destiny hated him enough to make him fall for the light. How stupid was it? He was the biggest sinner and he was the purest of the creatures. They weren’t supposed to be together.

Yet, Wonho loved him to the point of being breathless.

After their half-mating process, he remembered the flashbacks coming back and forth. He never let him go - not even once. He needed the comfort he provided for him to move forward, but when it ended, he knew he was selfish. He couldn’t make Hyungwon his - he was prohibited. Fate was just playing a game between them and he preferred to get hurt. He didn’t deserve it but he did.

The old thoughts came to his mind again, torturing him as they have done during these exhausting days.

_ “You never loved me,” he said to her, his eyes full of angry tears. _

_ “I did!” she screamed, savoring her own tears. “But we cannot be together! This is your fault!” _

_ “My fault?” he answered while madly laughing, making the other feel fear for him. “Loving you was my fault?” _

_ “Yes!” she replied, the sobs becoming uncontrollably. “We are dying, Wonho! This world is ending! We only have 3 people with both of us and… and…”  _

_ “AND WHAT?!” he shouted, punching the wall beside him. He felt his knuckles bleeding, but nothing compared to the pain he had inside. _

_ But she didn’t respond to his question and he laughed again. She was betraying him. _

_ “This world was deemed to fall,” he furiously told her, grabbing her by the neck. “Ever since humans were created to command this world, rules were given. Did they do anything about it? No!” he continued, hearing her gasping for air. “Always disobeying, always thinking they could trick others. Wars, racism, fascism, love, anger… Every emotion has lead to destruction, and whose fault is it?!”  _

_ “MINE!” she shouted with the last strength she had. “IT WAS MINE FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!” _

Wonho sighed, the thoughts hiding themselves in a corner of his mind. It seemed like he was a human before and he felt in love with a possible troublemaker. He was sure those images held a painful truth about the extinction of humans and why there are so many species nowadays on a brand new planet. He didn’t want to know further - but it wasn’t that easy. The more he fell in love, the more he would see this.

And it broke him. Hyungwon would see how despicable he was and he couldn’t hold it.

He wiped an escaped tear, not willing to let him know how much he was suffering inside.

But while he followed his steps closely, the fairy suddenly stopped flying. His glitter was falling and it scared him.

When he heard Hyungwon scream and transforming into his counterpart, he flew towards him and held him in his arms, not knowing what was happening.

“Hyungwon!” he called his name, trying to make him react, but he was simply sobbing and sweating.

“It wasn’t your fault…” he muttered, shocking the fallen angel suddenly. “It wasn’t…”

_ Hyungwon was in the middle of nowhere. He was wondering what was happening as nothing seemed familiar to him. He didn’t even know where he was. _

_ All he understood was that he was supposed to be in League in a couple of hours. Why he was in this sudden place?  _

_ However, his surroundings became clear. Wonho’s past memories coming to him and he gasped, his knees touching the ground. _

_ Wonho was a human? How? Humans were extinct millions of years ago. It wasn’t possible! The species have been on this new Planet ever since it happened and no one cared to know about the truth. Humans were weak and they were strong. They had powers, magic, and the power of emotions. They had a lot more to their advantage. _

_ His surroundings changed in less than a second, his body and mind being in the middle of the forest. It looked very familiar to the one he has been walking with Wonho, but it was purer. The souls that made that part of the forest their own were incredibly powerful. _

_ And when the two figures appeared, he opened his eyes in disbelief. _

_ “We lost them for a couple of days,” said Jaejoong, taking his human counterpart after appearing from the darkest ground. “We can be at peace for a little bit.” _

_ “Peace?” laughed Yunho, but it didn’t bother the Master. He wasn’t being sarcastic, just playful. And even if he was - he was right. _

_ They would never have peace. _

_ “Let me dream,” said the warlock, engulfing himself in the other’s arms. “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too,” answered the Nat, the flowers beneath them starting to beautifully grow. “But I need to be near them again. They can’t survive without nature.”  _

_ “I know,” answered Jaejoong with a smile on his face, his half-water drop intensively vibrating. “It is your job.” _

_ “We are so different,” replied Yunho, caressing the Master’s face. “But we have always been mates, how is this possible?”  _

_ “It has always been that way,” answered the warlock with the sweetest smile he could give the other covering his face. “Ever since we were kids, we hid from everybody and loved each other. You chose me.”  _

_ “And you chose me too,” responded the elf, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. “We were playing too far from our usual places and we found each other. How can life and death be together?”  _

_ “Just like Changkyun and Minhyhuk are born to be together too,” was his response, the same smile irradiating from his face. “Life and death cannot exist without each other. This world wasn’t supposed to be like this. We all complement each other in a way. This is why I am trying to make them understand that we are no sinners - we are supposed to be with each other.”  _

_ “You were born in darkness,” said Yunho, their eyes interlocking. “And I was born in the biggest lightened tree of the forest. Life and death are the same. Nothing is born, created or destroyed, we only redistribute what we have to the following species. Why do you think when we die we turn into a tree? We go back to our basics, just like when you go back to the darkness - we die and we turn into our basic elements, our true self. This cannot be perceived and simply moves on. Life and death are the same thing, so is my love for you.”  _

_ Jaejoong felt the tears at the brink of his eyes and he kissed the other senselessly, their light and darkness mixing into a bright shade representing their love. _

Hyungwon came back to her body with a throbbing headache.

He wasn’t near where he was supposed to be. 

He looked at the sky and smiled. It seemed like his mate decided to function properly and flew him to the brightest spot closest to the sky, so he can give bright to all of those beneath him.

The fairy closed his eyes, the images coming back to him, but he remained unchanged.

The only thing that worried him was that he was seeing things of the past, something that has never happened before.

The light felt the sense of the fallen angel looking at him from afar and he sighed.

Would he ever admit that they were born to be together, just like other people? Or would he die loving him? Being a mate didn’t mean they were going to be forever. Being a mate was simply the way love worked - you desired, you wished and you yearned. There was nothing else into it but the brightest and purest love he could give.

Hyungwon felt the tears falling from his face, the images repeating over and over again in his mind.

Yunho and Jaejoong wanted to be understood. They knew each other since they were kids. They were always searching for each other and yet, they died. Both died in the name of the love they had.

And maybe, maybe he would die too and bring the extinction Wonho was trying to prevent.

The mere thought scared him. How could he love when he was so essential to his class?

More tears fell, ignoring Wonho’s tears as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Shownu and Kihyun were resting in one of the trees in the wild. It was the safest place to be for now. The wolf acquired some powers from the vampire and his sense was ten times better. He could even see ahead of time - something the Nil couldn’t. 

“You are thinking,” said the vampire, snapping the werewolf out of his thoughts.

He was.

He hasn’t heard about Minhyuk ever since he broke the spell.

“Yes,” he admitted. Kihyun could enter his mind anytime he wanted, but he respected his privacy. He wanted the other to tell him on his own, not him getting into his thoughts like it was a public show.

“ _ SHOWNU!” _ he heard the most heartfelt cry he has ever sensed in his mind, but he was too late to respond. 

Kihyun replied to him.

_ “Who the fuck is it?” _ was the vampire’s sissy response.

“ _ I’ll kick you out. Behave,” _ growled the werewolf, the vampire’s eyes turning blood red.

_ “Don’t you dare…”  _ responded the Nil, ready to attack his mate for their own benefit.

_ “Shownu, I don’t want this to become messier than it is, but who is it?” _ asked the other species, but again, he couldn’t answer.

Kihyun was too overprotective of him.

_ “I’m his motherfucking mate,” _ was his bitter response, hearing Shownu’s growl at him. He was pissed too.  _ “And why are you desperately looking for him? How did you even enter his mind? You have five seconds or I will destroy you.”  _

_ “KIHYUN!” _ he shouted, his eyes opening in blue gold while grabbing Kihyun’s hand. The Nil’s fangs were extended, completely mad at the other as well.

Why was he defending him so much? What was his reason? Why did the other care more than him? Those foolish thoughts were killing him slowly. He felt unappreciated and he hated it. He gave his entire self, he gave the only thing he never gave to anyone and he felt such betrayal. He was going crazy!

_ “Oh my God!” _ sobbed the other species, unable to cut the established connection between him and Shownu.  _ “He’s dying, Shownu! I’m losing Changkyun!”  _

Shownu placed more pressure on Kihyun’s wrist, the other hissing at him.

_ “I didn’t…”  _ continued to sob Minhyuk.  _ “I didn’t want to ruin anything… but… but… I am sorry… I am so sorry! I’m trying to get out of your mind, but I’m desperate! I don’t know where he is at!”  _

_ “This bitch is overreacting,” _ talked for the first time while the vampire broke the grip, his eyes becoming softer as he heard a name he hasn’t listened to in quite a while.

_ “Changkyun?” _ he answered while Shownu’s left eyebrow arched. He knew everybody knew that name, but seeing Kihyun’s expression drastically changing and that faint softness in his eyes said a lot.

Now  _ he _ was the one pissed beyond words.

_ “H-he’s my mate,” _ answered the devastated elf.  _ “W-we escaped separately. We have been communicating w-with each other…”  _ he paused, trying to compose himself but it was hard.

He felt his soul crying while trying to reach the other. 

_ “But after you broke the spell, I have been unable to reach him,”  _ he admitted, sobbing uncontrollably again.  _ “Please, help me…”  _

Shownu sighed. This was bad.

_ “I will,”  _ was his response, Kihyun’s eyes becoming bigger. He didn’t even consult him!

_ “I will partially shut you off,” _ advised the werewolf to the elf.  _ “I want to share something with my mate.”  _

_ “It’s Kihyun, right?” _ he softly asked and he felt a wave of forgiveness covering his mind. The elf sadly smiled to himself but didn’t say anything forward.

Shownu was trespassing the memories and promises he made to Minhyuk before they left to search for him.

The vampire felt overwhelmed and sad, asking again for forgiveness. He heard a small  _ don’t worry _ , but that wasn’t enough. 

He also needed to tell Shownu what happened between him and Changkyun. He was sure the other did not know and they never bedded each other, but he promised no more secrets between them and he appreciated the Master of Death for not telling his mate until he decided to.

_ “I’ll help,” _ said the vampire. Shownu was about to deny his help, but what Kihyun said afterward made complete sense.

_ “He needs darkness,” _ stated the vampire.  _ “And I have it. I’m sure that he is purifying himself. Minhyuk is an elf and he is his mate. He is supposed to be in between - not too much darkness and not too much light. Protecting life is making him disappear. He needs to corrupt again.” _

_ “I don’t want him to die,” _ muttered a very desperate elf.  _ “He’s my everything… I cannot imagine my life without him… I just..." _

_ "I can't leave Shownu,"  _ answered the vampire. He looked at his mate, but he was very upset with him. He sighed, knowing it was his fault for starting the fight but continued.  _ “He won’t be able to teleport like me, but we will try to be as fast as we can.”  _

_ “Thank you,” _ answered the elf and he meant it. The Nil could feel it in every single one of his bones - the guiltiness embracing him again. 

And then, emptiness. The elf was gone.

But he was sure he would come back sooner or later. The only communication he could have with Shownu was through his mind. He was more than worried and it wouldn't leave him that easily. After all, it was his mate we were talking about. He would be that insane if something happened to Shownu as well. 

Shownu strictly looked at Kihyun. He was pissed at his behavior. Yes, he expected protection. They were mates. But his jealousy went beyond words. What if Changkyun died meanwhile and he was acting like a douchebag? The Dva was a werewolf - he based himself on honor. It was one of his values and he proudly lived through it.

"Shownu I--" he tried to apologize with words, but Shownu blocked him entirely. Not only he kicked him out of his mind, but he was also putting a barrier between them and the Nil damned the day they made love. It gave him more power than he couldn't avert. 

But he left his mind open, trying to send waves of sadness. He hoped the other would forgive him and he promised not only to his mate but to himself, to not behave that way but rather listen before making any presumption. 

The Dva barely looked at him and simply took his wolf form, letting him know that he didn't want to speak or to be near him at the moment. Shownu couldn't clear his mind, but at least he could sleep a little without thinking further about what just happened. 

The vampire felt the first tear falling down, but it was entirely his fault. And there was nothing he could do to change what he did. He would try his best to protect Changkyun and guide his mate towards the elf. This way the other might open to him again. 

However, he felt a knock on his head. The familiar essence covered his whole being and he opened his mind to the familiar.

_ "Shownu is closed," _ he heard the elf said. When Shownu was in his natural form, it was difficult to establish a connection. He hasn't tried yet, but he was sure he could do it. However, due to the circumstances, he was blocked out.

_ "I fucked everything up," _ replied the Nil, sighing afterward.  _ "He kicked me out. I know he is physically here, but I miss him..." _

_ "At least he's there,"  _ said Minhyuk, waves of sadness surrounding the vampire.

He felt even more guilty for saying it. But there was nothing he could do about it. After all, it was his fault. This whole mess was his fault and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

But that’s why he needed to fight harder. He needed to protect those Shownu loved the most. 


End file.
